Fallen Angels
by NALEYAAF23
Summary: Lily thought she was going to be working for Clothes Over Bros. However, she soon discovers that the place has a deep dark secret, one that her boss Brooke Davis wants to keep locked away. Yet, she isn't the only one who is keeping secrets. Will Lily be able to save herself and her friends before it's too late to be rescued? Fallen Angels rewrite.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: As much as I loved the original story, I wanted to rewrite it. As always, thanks to my beta Leeese for helping me out.

* * *

_April 2008_

A scream tore out from the terrified young girl. She crawled to a corner of the room away from the man who had just beaten her. There, she curled up into a ball to protect herself from anymore brutal blows and kicks were aimed at her. Thanks to him, she had a rapidly swelling eye that would be severely bruised in a few hours, several fist and shoe sized bruises and an unbearable pain in her stomach. She was certain that some of her ribs were broken and she knew her body would be a patchwork of black, blue and purple by morning. It didn't help that she was starving as well.

The rough sadist, so called gentleman glared icily at her. "Do you promise to never run away again?" he hissed in her ear. His voice gave her chills. She nodded, knowing that the beatings would continue and would only get worse if she didn't. "Say it aloud so Brooke can hear," he demanded, gesturing to the security camera that was in a top corner of the room. He gripped her hair with his one of his hands and forced her to look at it.

"I promise not to run away again," the girl replied and almost sobbed as she looked at the camera. She was petrified of this man and wanted to get away from him as soon as she could.

"Alright, Dan. That's enough," Brooke said over the loudspeaker. She was watching from the security room. Even though she was enjoying the show as she watched the disobedient girl get her punishment, she knew that it was time for it to end. However, she was still not happy. "Peyton, get her to Ellie. And then send her back to her room." Peyton nodded as she left the room to carry out her orders.

"Well, this certainly explains why the girls have been behaving this past week," Cooper said. "They've been plotting to try and escape."

"As much I love Dan disciplining them, I can't have him ruining the merchandise all the time," Brooke replied as they exited the room. "You know how the clients hate when the bruises show."

Cooper made a face. "Unfortunately, that's not the only thing that the clients are complaining about." Brooke turned to him interested to hear what he had to say. "The clients are getting tired of seeing some of the same girls over and over again."

"Then get some more girls from the streets," Brooke replied as they headed down the hall.

"We've been trying, but there haven't been as many girls on the streets as there used to," Cooper told her. "The cops have really been pushing to get the prostitutes off the streets, not to mention their clients. We're lucky that we haven't gotten caught yet."

Brooke didn't answer as she walked into the living room, where the rest of the girls were. She glared at them as she marched over to them. The small group of girls instantly became quiet, terrified of what their boss might say. They all knew that she was pissed and knew that a lecture and possible punishment was coming.

She gave one of her fake smiles as she began to speak. "Perhaps someone could explain to me your reasons for wanting to leave. Because I don't quite understand it. I give you girls everything you need; food, clothing, accommodation and even a job. What more could you possibly want?" There was silence. Brooke wasn't surprised. "Good. I'm glad we are all on the same page. But since you are all in this together, you are all going to be punished." Groans and protests came from the girls, but Brooke didn't want to hear it. "You all are grounded. So every free moment that you are not working or eating your meals, you will be in your bedrooms alone. Do you understand me?" she asked them.

The girls knew better than not to answer her. "Yes Brooke," they chorused.

"Good. We will be eating momentarily then," Brooke replied before she left the room and closed the set of double doors.

The girls immediately started talking again. None of them were happy that they were getting punished. "Why the hell do we always get punished when one girl gets in trouble?" Alex exclaimed angrily.

Sam gave her a look. "Because she's right. We are together in this. We all hate this place. You are just too stubborn to admit it."

Alex didn't answer to that. Instead, she continued the conversation. "Well, we certainly won't get out now. She'll probably bump up the security so it's tighter than before. The only way we'll get out now is by waiting until our contracts expire. And that won't happen for a few more years."

"We need a miracle," Sam replied before the double doors opened up again and the girls filed out towards the dining room.

After they were done with their breakfast, Brooke immediately sent the girls to their bedrooms. She then went to her office to think about how to make her clients happy. She knew that she would lose them if she didn't get more girls. She then started to smile to herself as she came up with an idea.

She quickly called Lucas and her friends into the room for an emergency meeting. "I'm afraid that it's come to the point that we have to recruit girls from other sources," she told them. They looked at her shocked. "It's too risky to do it on the streets anymore."

"It's even more risky to take girls from loving homes," Haley exclaimed. "Besides, how the hell are you going to cover it up?"

"That's the thing. We're not going to recruit girls from loving homes," Brooke replied. "We're going to find families like the one I had; the girls that have workaholic parents who don't pay attention to their children."

Haley couldn't believe her ears. However, everyone else was interested in hearing more about her plan. "How are you planning to draw them in?" Lucas asked eagerly.

Brooke just smiled at him. "I'm going to convince Victoria to use Clothes Over Bros as a cover. After all, what girl wouldn't want to work for a fashion company?" Nobody could argue with that, not even Haley. "Why don't you get started on the marketing right away while I call Victoria?" she suggested.

Everyone left the room except Lucas. He thought for a moment as he walked around the desk and behind her chair. "You know, why should we stop with just teenage girls? Why not bring teenage boys into the mix and have them learn to be trainers?" he suggested.

Brooke thought for a moment before she agreed. "Broody, you are a genius," she replied before they shared a passionate kiss. "Just make sure that none of our new students have parents who can shut my business down and put us all away."

Lucas gave her a wide smile. "Your wish is my command," he replied.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Lily quickly put her long dark brunette hair up in a ponytail before she hurried down the stairs. She and her mother exchanged greetings as Lily grabbed some breakfast from the plate that her mother set on the counter. "So where are you off to today?" her mother asked her.

Lily shrugged. "I'm thinking of going down to the station and taking coffee and breakfast for Dad, Uncle Andy and Whitey. I'm sure they'll need some energy after working all night. And then I'm going to the mall with Millie. There are a lot of sales going on since it's the end of school soon."

"Well, I'm sure that your father, uncle and Whitey will appreciate your thoughtful gesture," Karen said with a smile. "Especially since you've never done it before."

"That's because I've never had a chance to do it," Lily replied. "After all, I always had school."

Karen nodded understandingly. "I see." There was then a short pause. "I didn't think Chase drank coffee." Lily gave her a confused look. "Isn't Chase going to be there too? Isn't he training with your dad and Andy today?" she asked her. "Are you going to get something for him too?"

"I'll find out when I get there," Lily replied as they heard a honk from outside. "That's my ride." She quickly wolfed down the rest of her breakfast. "Thanks, Mom." She then gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you later." Her mother was about to ask her questions when Lily answered for her. "Don't worry. Millie is driving. And I'll be back by curfew."

Karen was satisfied. "Have fun," she told her.

Lily smiled. "I will," she replied before she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door. She ran out to the car and exchanged greetings with Millie. "Thanks for picking me up," Lily said gratefully.

Millie gave her a smile. "No thanks necessary. I thought it would work out since we're going to the mall anyway," she replied. "But I don't know if I can help you convince your dad to give you permission to date Chase. It's not my business to get involved."

Lily sighed. "I know. I love my dad, but I wish he wasn't so overprotective of me," she said.

"Well, you are his only child," Millie pointed out.

"But it's not just him. Uncle Andy is the same way," Lily replied. "Even though my dad said that I will be able to date when I turn sixteen, I don't think that it will happen. He is too protective of me."

"It's only the beginning of summer. You still have months to go before you turn sixteen. He could change his mind by then," Millie replied. Lily knew her friend was trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't working. She decided to change the subject. "Do you have any idea where we should go to get breakfast?"

After stopping by a fast food place, they headed to the station. Once they walked in, they saw that the station was really busy. They pushed through the crowd until they were able to find Whitey. They exchanged greetings as Lily gave him his coffee and breakfast. "Wow, I've never seen the station so busy," she said surprised.

Whitey gave them a smile. "Well, we've had a very successful night. I'm sure you don't want to hear all the details, but the short version is that we caught some bad guys, not to mention girls."

"Are Dad, Uncle Andy and Chase back?" Lily asked him.

"I'm afraid not," Whitey replied before he excused himself to assist help with a woman who had just come into the station.

"I'm going to find a bathroom. I'll be right back," Millie told Lily before she left her.

Lily nodded in acknowledgement as she sat down at her father's desk. She wasn't there long when she heard an unfamiliar voice. "It sucks having your dad as a cop, doesn't it?" Lily turned around to face the jail cell, where a woman with raven black hair was talking to her. "Or are you here for your boyfriend?"

Lily got up from the chair and walked over to the woman. "That's really none of your business. And if we're asking personal questions, I might as well as ask you why you got arrested. Actually, I think I already know. Why the hell would you sell yourself for money?" she exclaimed angrily.

The woman wasn't even offended. "It's not the money I enjoy. It's the sex. The money is just a bonus. A virgin like you wouldn't understand."

Lily glared at her. She couldn't believe that this woman had just insulted her. She gave her a look. "Do you really want to go there? Because I will fight you if I have to."

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Really? Because I'm sure that's not how your daddy wants you to fight."

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself," Lily told her.

Nikki was about to answer when she heard a familiar voice. "Leave her alone, Nikki," Chase said as he walked towards them. "Or I might just leave you in the jail cell for a few more hours instead of letting you go," he threatened her.

"Who posted my bail?" Nikki asked him.

"I don't know. And I don't care," Chase replied as he unlocked the cell. "Just go before you cause any more trouble."

Nikki was satisfied with that answer. "Great. I'm out of here," she said. "Show me where I can change out of this horrible outfit." Chase gestured her to follow him. Lily watched her as she walked out of the cell. "See you around, kid," she said before she left with Chase.

Millie then appeared. "Are you ok?" she asked her friend.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go and give everyone their breakfasts so we can get out of here."

Millie nodded in agreement. "That works for me."

A short while later, Millie and Lily were on their way to the mall with Chase. He had gotten permission from Whitey to go. Lily could see that her dad wasn't happy about that, but she assured him that she would be fine.

"It's a good thing that you came along. You can carry our bags for us," Lily teased Chase as they walked into the mall.

Chase raised his eyebrows. "How many things are you planning on buying?" he asked her.

Lily just smiled at him as she said, "Well, there are plenty of sales going on."

Chase groaned at her words. "I knew I should have stayed at the station."

Lily and Millie laughed as they saw a large crowd forming in the center of the mall. "I wonder who is performing today," Millie questioned as they approached the crowd. They squeezed through people so they could get a better look.

Chase groaned as he realized what was going on. "It's not a concert. It's a fashion show for Clothes Over Bros." Lily and Millie exchanged smiles. Chase then noticed the excited looks on their faces. He rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you two are fans of Clothes Over Bros?"

"Why am I not surprised that you're not?" Lily replied as she saw that Chase already looked bored. "Would you rather be our pack mule?" she asked him. Chase knew that she had a point. He felt that he had no choice but to sit down with them. "Who knows? You might even enjoy the show."

"I doubt it," Chase said as the show finally started.

They watched as Brooke Davis came out onto the stage. She gave the audience a wide smile before she started to speak. "I would like to welcome you all to the Clothes Over Bros fashion show." The crowd clapped and cheered. Lily and Millie impatiently waited until Brooke was finally done with her speech.

The models then started to come out. Lily and Millie were impressed. Chase was getting more and more bored until he eyed at the next model coming onto the stage. "Wow, she's hot," he whispered.

Lily turned to the model he was staring and was shocked to see that it was someone that she knew. Millie turned to her. "Isn't that your cousin who ran away two years ago?" she asked her.

Lily nodded. She couldn't believe that her cousin was working for Clothes Over Bros. She had a lot of explaining to do. She wondered if she could get Brooke Davis to let her talk to her after the show. She then impatiently waited for the show to end. As much as she loved seeing the new fashions, she really wanted to talk to her cousin more.

Finally, Brooke walked back onstage. "Well, that's the end of our show. I hope you all enjoyed it." There were cheers and applause. "If you think this was fun, then you should think about working for the company." There were murmurs of excitement. "That's right. This summer, we are offering to let some of you young teenagers come and work for us. If you're thinking about signing up, there is a table set up with all the information to the right. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask Victoria or Deb." She gestured to the two women who were sitting at the table. "Thank you everyone and have a safe drive home." There was applause one last time before everyone started getting up from their chairs.

Lily quickly shot up from her seat and hurried through the aisle and over to Brooke. Millie was right behind her. She was relieved to see that Brooke was taking her time in getting to her destination.

Lily knew that this was her chance. "Excuse me, Ms. Davis." Brooke turned around to face her. "Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Brooke gave her a smile. "Certainly. What can I do for you?"

Before Lily could speak, another voice spoke. "Can I have your autograph?" Millie blurted out. Brooke nodded as Millie gave her a notepad and pen. "Lily and I just love your clothes," she told her. "You have great taste."

"Thank you," Brooke said as she signed her name on the first page. She then gave the notepad back to Millie. "So are you two thinking about coming to work at the company this summer?"

"It's a nice offer, but I already have a job lined up," Millie replied as she turned to Lily. "But Lily here doesn't."

"Are you interested in working for my company?" Brooke asked her.

"I don't think so. I'm sure you are looking for models. And I'm certainly not a model," Lily replied.

"Well, I am looking for models," Brooke confirmed. "And don't sell yourself short." Lily wasn't convinced. Brooke then thought for a moment before she spoke again. "However, I'm also looking for an intern. Would you be interested in that job?"

Lily looked at her surprised. "You mean I would be _your_ intern?" she asked her anxiously. Brooke nodded and Lily couldn't believe her luck. "You're serious? I would love that." She never dreamed that Brooke Davis would ever ask her to work for her. "Of course, I would have to ask my parents first."

Brooke nodded understandingly. She then pulled out a card. "This is my business card. Why don't you get a brochure from the table? Then discuss it with your parents. Tell them to call me if they have any questions. Or if your parents decide to let you come. I look forward to hearing from you."

Lily gave her a smile. "Thank you, Ms. Davis."

Brooke returned the smile. "Please call me 'Brooke'. Ms. Davis sounds so formal." Lily nodded understandingly. "It was so nice meeting you two."

Lily quickly spoke up before Brooke could leave. She had almost forgotten the real reason that she wanted to talk to Brooke in the first place. "Actually, I was wondering if I could speak to one of your models, Alex, for a few moments."

Brooke was surprised. "Alex? You know Alex?" she asked her. Lily nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that Alex doesn't have time to talk. But I'll definitely tell her that you stopped by. And I'm sure that you two will be able to catch up once you get to Clothes Over Bros." Lily nodded in agreement. "Good-bye girls."

"Bye Brooke," Millie and Lily chorused as Brooke left them.

The two friends tried to calm down. However, they were still excited over what just happened. "I can't believe that I got Brooke Davis's autograph," Millie said as they headed towards the long line.

"I can't believe that she asked me to be her intern," Lily exclaimed excitedly. "I just hope my parents will let me go."

"Why wouldn't they?" Millie asked as they approached the line. "Because it's in New York City?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I've never been anywhere without them." She then let out a sigh. "It's too bad that I couldn't talk to Alex."

"Are you going to tell your parents that you saw her?" Millie asked her.

Lily sighed. "I wish I could, but I can't. I promised Alex that I wouldn't tell my parents where she went unless she is in danger. And it doesn't look like she is right now. It's best just to leave her alone."


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Next time you want to go shopping, don't ask me if I want to go," Chase told Lily and Millie as they climbed out of the car. They were finally back at Lily's house and Chase couldn't have been more relieved. "I really don't want to be your pack mule again. It's too much work dragging those bags around. How much stuff did you buy again?"

Lily smiled sheepishly. "I don't know. I lost count after awhile," she replied as Chase opened the trunk. "Besides, I'm going to have to look awesome if I'm going to work for Brooke Davis this summer. I'm surprised that she was willing to come all the way to North Carolina to look for models."

"Who is looking for models?" a familiar voice asked as a German shepherd came running up to the three of them, wagging his tail happily. They all greeted him as Karen walked over to the trunk. She raised her eyebrows as she noticed how many bags there were. "Please tell that those aren't all yours," she said as she turned to her daughter. "Because otherwise, you'll be working this summer to pay off the money you spent buying all these clothes."

Lily couldn't help smiling. "Well, that works out because I got a job," she replied.

"Don't you mean internship?" Millie corrected her. "Interns don't get paid."

Lily gave her a look. "I know that, but that doesn't mean that I won't be able to help out by making the clothes," she replied. "I'm a pretty good sewer."

Karen stopped her right there. "Wait a minute. What are you talking about? What job?"

Lily pulled out a brochure from her purse and gave it to her mother. She started looking through it as her daughter told her about the internship. "Do you know the fashion company, Clothes Over Bros, that is owned by Brooke Davis? Well, they are looking for models to work for them this summer. I didn't think that I was right for the job so I wasn't going to sign up. But then Brooke Davis herself asked me if I wanted to be her intern."

Karen was surprised. "Really? Well, I don't know. After all, it is in New York City. And you have never been that far away from home before."

Lily gave her a look. "That's because you and Dad never let me go anywhere unless it is with my friends," she replied. "I couldn't go to summer camp without Millie. And then you still called to check up on me every day."

Before the argument could go any further, Chase spoke up. "Why don't we bring the bags in?"

Karen and Lily knew that they could argue after Chase and Millie had left. So they helped bring the bags in. "So do you want to stay for awhile?" she asked her friends after they were done.

"I wish I could, but I have a date with Marvin to get ready for," Millie told her.

"And I should probably get back to the station," Chase added. Lily nodded understandingly. He then turned to Millie. "Do you mind if you would give me a lift?" he asked. Millie shook her head. They then exchanged good-byes just as Keith came downstairs.

"Hey, I thought that I heard voices. What is going on?" Keith asked the group. "Did you have a fun time at the mall?"

"Yeah, it was nice," Lily replied before she showed her friends out. She wasn't in the mood to tell her dad about the offer from Clothes Over Bros. She knew that her mother would tell him about it sooner or later anyway. They always did tell each other everything when it came to their daughter. "Thanks for not telling my parents about Alex."

"I know it's none of my business, but it might help if you mention that she is working there," Chase suggested.

Lily shook her head. "I wish I could, but I can't break my promise," she replied. "Besides, that would mean that I would have a baby-sitter. And I don't want one. I don't need one."

"Well, I wish you luck," Chase said.

Lily nodded as she said good-bye to her friends. She watched the car pull away from the curb and down the street before she returned to the house. Once she was inside, she could see that her mother had told her father about the summer internship. She could also tell that they had been arguing about it.

There was an awkward silence before her mother spoke. "Why don't we all go out to eat for dinner?" Karen suggested. "We haven't had a chance to do that in awhile."

Lily turned to her father. "You're not going to let me go, are you?" she asked.

Keith gave his daughter a gentle smile. "Why don't we talk about it over dinner at your favorite Italian restaurant?" she asked. Lily thought for a moment before agreeing.

Soon, Keith, Karen and Lily were at the restaurant. They were relieved to see that the restaurant wasn't that busy. Lily always hated it when they had to wait in line for hours just to get a table. Then everything would go wrong after that. There would be wrong orders or burnt food. Lily was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with that tonight.

They were led to their table and left alone to choose their meals. Lily already knew what she was going to order. She was dying to have spaghetti and meatballs. She was glad that she didn't need to order garlic bread as the waiters always came by to give the customers a couple of pieces.

As they were ordering their drinks, Lily heard a familiar voice calling her name. She was surprised when she saw that it was Brooke. Brooke looked as equally surprised. However, they exchanged smiles as she and Victoria came over to them. "What are the odds of seeing each other twice in one day?" she asked Lily before she turned to Keith and Karen. She gave them a smile as she spoke. "Are these your parents? I'm Brooke Davis and this is Victoria, the C.E.O. of Clothes over Bros."

Keith and Karen returned the smile. "I'm Keith Roe and this is my wife Karen. It's nice to meet both of you," he replied. Lily was relieved that he didn't tell them that he was a detective. She was afraid that he would scare them away. He had that effect on people.

"Lily has told us that you offered her a summer internship to work for you at your company," Karen added.

Brooke nodded. "That's correct. I would be happy to tell you all about it if you two would join me and Victoria at our private table."

"We would love to," Lily replied, speaking for her parents. She knew that she had a better chance in her parents giving her permission to go if they talked to the owner. They got up and followed Brooke and Victoria to the table.

Brooke then immediately began to explain what the program was all about. "This summer internship is mainly for teenagers who want to get some practice in modeling. But I could see that Lily would be the perfect person to be my intern. Even though she would be an intern, she would be working as my personal assistant. She would write notes during meetings, answer phone calls and take down messages."

"I can certainly do that," Lily replied. "I have excellent penmanship, phone manners and memory."

Brooke gave her a smile. "I knew that I picked the right girl," she said as the waitress came to take their orders.

Karen was still worried. She waited until after they had ordered their food before going back to business. "The concern that her father and I have is that New York is so far away from North Carolina," she told them. Lily knew that would be the main concern for her parents. The distance was too much for them to handle.

Victoria suddenly spoke up. "Mr. and Mrs. Roe, I understand completely. Believe me I do. Lily is your only child, so it's hard to let her go out in the world. Especially when it is in another state full of strangers. But I can assure you and your husband that Lily is going to be in the best hands that there is. There is no one better than Brooke to look after your daughter."

Keith and Karen exchanged looks. They could see that their daughter really wanted to go. Keith then turned back to Brooke. "Do we have your word that you will look after our Lily?" he asked her.

Brooke gave him a comforting smile. "You have my word that I will watch over her and keep her best interests at heart."

Lily looked at her parents, waiting anxiously for their answer. Keith and Karen exchanged looks for the second time. Keith then took a deep breath before speaking before turning back to Lily, Brooke and Victoria. "Alright, you can go."

Lily squealed with delight. She couldn't have been happier. She hugged her parents tightly and thanked them. "You're the best, Dad," she told him in a happy tone. "I promise that I'll call once a week."

Brooke couldn't help smiling. "I think that this calls for a celebration. Dessert is on me," she told them.

As they talked with Brooke, the more Keith and Karen believed that they were making the right decision. After dinner and dessert, the two parties said good-bye to each other. Brooke then spoke up one last time. "I know that this is short notice, but I'm hoping that Lily could join me early. I would like to get her training started as soon as possible."

"How early are we talking?" Karen asked.

Brooke didn't answer for a moment. "It would be this weekend." Keith and Karen were surprised. "If it's too soon, I understand. As I said, I would just like her to start her training as soon as possible."

Keith was about to speak when Karen spoke up. "Well, I don't think it's really up to us. I think it's up to Lily."

Lily didn't even have to think before she spoke. "Yes, I'll be ready to start this weekend," she replied.

Brooke gave her a wide smile. "Great. I'll send your flight information to you as soon as possible. I'll see you this weekend. I'm sure we'll have lots of fun this summer."

Lily smiled in return. "I can't wait," she replied before she and her parents left.

Brooke waited until the Roes were on the road before she dropped the fake act. "Good job, Mother. You really had them with the parent speech. But it needs a little more work. After all, parents aren't going to allow their children to work for me just because you trust me."

"What else was I supposed to say?" Victoria asked her.

"Maybe if you had been a good parent in the first place, you wouldn't have to figure out what you had to say," Brooke snapped as they climbed into the limo. Victoria didn't say anything as Brooke pulled out her cell-phone out and called Peyton. She waited until she heard Peyton's voice before speaking. "I need you to add Lily Roe as a passenger on my flight for Friday morning. From what Alex told Julian and what I saw with her parents, I have a feeling that she will be a challenge to deal with. I want to get her to Tree Hill as soon as possible so I can start working with her, so make sure everything is ready by the time I return."

Victoria waited until she was off the phone before speaking again. "You know, you could just tell Lily that you have changed your mind. That way, you won't have to worry about her. In fact, why don't you just let the other girls go and leave my company out of all this?"

Brooke glared at her. "First of all, it's still _my _company. Second, I would never want to disappoint my biggest fan who has always dreamed of working with me." She then thought for a moment. "Besides, I think that it would be fun to have my own personal toy to play with."

"You're making a big mistake," Victoria replied.

Brooke glared icily at her. "And you're on your way to being fired," she hissed. "And I'm sure that you don't want that, do you?" Victoria immediately became quiet once again. "I didn't think so."


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I still can't believe that you are going to be working with Brooke Davis," Millie told Lily as she helped her best friend pack her suitcase. "You are so lucky." She then let out a sigh. "You'll probably have so much fun that you'll forget all about me."

Lily gave her a look as she said, "I would never forget my best friend. Besides, it's not like it will be forever. I'll be back at the end of the summer."

"You're going to have to tell me everything when you get back," Millie replied. "Or send me an invitation to one of the fashion shows. Then we don't have to wait as long to see each other again. Do you think that you could send one to Marvin too? That way, I don't have to take the long drive up there by myself."

Lily didn't let her friend go any further. "Ok, I may be working for her, but that doesn't mean that she would do favors for me. In fact, I'll probably be doing more favors for her."

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can't try," Millie pointed out.

"I'm just glad that my dad let me go," Lily told her. "I was afraid that I was going to have to beg before Brooke came along. She really saved the day. I can't wait to see her in action. I just hope that she is just as nice as she showed my parents."

Millie gave her a comforting smile. "I'm sure she will be."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door. Karen poked her head in and gave them a smile. "How is the packing coming along?" she asked her. She then frowned as she saw the amount of clothes that her daughter was taking. "Honey, I think that you will need a little more than that. It looks like you are just packing for the weekend."

"I am," Lily replied. "Brooke told me that I wouldn't have to worry about bringing too many clothes. She is planning to make sure that I have the best wardrobe for the job." Karen nodded understandingly. "I just hope that I don't have to wear high heels. I always feel like I'm going to trip and fall on my face."

"Well, I'm sure that you will learn all that while you're there," Karen replied. "Just promise me that you won't bring back tons of clothes. You have enough in your closet." There was a short pause. "Especially from the other day."

Lily knew that she meant the shopping trip. "Don't worry. I'll get rid of some of my old clothes to make more room for my new ones."

"Why don't you take a break and come downstairs for dinner?" Karen suggested. "Your dad and I have ordered pizza. And your Uncle Andy is joining us." Lily smiled happily at the thought of her godfather coming over for dinner. She always loved it when he came to visit. Karen then turned to Millie. "You're welcome to stay as well."

Millie returned the smile. "Thanks for the offer, but I have to get going. I'm having dinner with Marvin again."

Lily was disappointed. "You're not going to stay? But this is my last night here." She really didn't want Millie to leave. "Why don't you and Mouth stay for dinner? We're having pizza. That usually means that there is plenty to go around."

Millie knew that she couldn't deny that invitation. She quickly called Mouth and told him about the invitation. Luckily, Mouth was understanding and was willing to change the dinner plans. Lily knew that he wouldn't mind. He had always understood the importance of the friendship between his girlfriend and Lily.

That evening, Lily happily told Andy and Mouth about the summer internship. Both Andy and Mouth were impressed at what they heard. "Well, it certainly seems like you are going to have a lot of work ahead of you," Andy said. "But I'm sure that you can handle it."

Lily gave him a confident smile. She was glad that he was on her side. "You have nothing to worry about, Uncle Andy. There is nothing that I can't handle when it comes to working."

Andy gave her a smile. "That's what I want to hear." Lily didn't notice when he and Keith exchanged looks. He then cleared his throat before continuing. "So are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

Lily gave him a look. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting all week for this. I hope that the training isn't all weekend. I'm hoping to have a chance to relax and see the sights too. After all, it will be my first time in New York City."

"Just make sure that you're with someone when you do that," Keith replied. "I don't want you to go off alone."

Lily sighed. "Dad, we've been over this. I know better than to wander around any street alone in the dark. And I wouldn't want to go into the nightclubs anyway. I'm not that type of girl to drink before I can legally."

"But you'll be surrounded by models who will pressure you into doing things that you shouldn't be doing," Keith told her. "Like partying, drinking and drugs."

Karen suddenly stopped her husband. "Keith, she won't give into peer pressure."

"Yeah, I can make my own decisions without anybody influencing me. Nobody will force me into doing anything that I don't want to do," Lily declared. "I can promise you that." She tried to remain cheerful, but the argument was going through her head. She could see that her father was still having trouble with her leaving. She quickly excused herself and left the dining room. She walked outside onto the front porch and sat down on the steps.

It wasn't long before her mother came out to join her. Lily didn't say anything as she sat down beside her. "You know that your father loves you very much. It's just hard for us letting you go out in the world alone."

Lily just rolled her eyes. She had heard that before too many times. "What does he expect me to do? Stay here all of my life?" she exclaimed as she stood up and turned to her mother. "As much as I love Charlotte, I don't want to live here forever. I want to see the world. I want to attend a university that is hours away from home. How can I spread my wings if Dad won't let me?"

"You're right," Keith said as he joined his wife and daughter outside. "I'm sorry that I haven't been supportive of you and this summer internship. At first, I didn't think that you were ready to leave. After all, you are only fifteen. But now I have realized that_ I_ wasn't ready for you to go out in the world."

"Dad, I know that it's a big city, but I promise that I will be careful," Lily assured him as she embraced her parents in a tight hug.

The next morning, all three Roes woke up early. Even though Lily hated getting up early, she was willing to do it that day. Lily took a quick shower before she went downstairs to eat her breakfast. She started gobbling it down before her mother saw her. "Honey, you need to slow down. The limo isn't even here yet."

Keith frowned. "Limo? Wow, you're really going to ride in style to the airport, aren't you?"

Lily happily nodded. She then turned to them. "Are you sure that you don't mind Brooke taking me to the airport?" she asked. When Brooke had contacted them about the flight information, she had asked if she could pick up Lily and take her to the airport so they could get to know each other on the drive over.

"Well, I would rather that it be me," Keith admitted. "After all, I am your father. But I don't mind if it's Ms. Davis."

Karen gave her daughter a comforting smile. "I agree with Ms. Davis. I think that it's a wonderful opportunity for you two to get to know each other," she replied as they heard the doorbell ringing. She frowned as she looked at the time. "I can see that Ms. Davis likes to be early," she told her family as Rex ran to the door.

"I'll get it," Lily replied and followed Rex to the door. She opened it and was surprised, but pleased to see Chase. They exchanged greetings as he gave a little attention to Rex. "Hey, do you want to come inside?" she asked.

"I can only stay for a little while. I wanted to stop by and give you a little good-bye present," Chase replied as he handed her a small box. "It's not much, but I thought that you could use a little luck in New York."

Lily opened the box and was thrilled to see a charm bracelet. She gave him a gracious smile. "Chase, I love it," she told him as she put it on her wrist. "Thank you so much." She embraced him in a tight hug as they heard another car pull up. They turned to see the black limousine.

The driver came and opened Brooke's door as Keith and Karen came out of the house. Rex started growling as Lily tried to calm him down. Brooke gave them an apologetic smile. "I apologize for being earlier than I should be, but I thought that Lily could join me for breakfast," she said. She then noticed Chase. "Am I mistaken or were you with Lily and her friend at the mall the other day?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I was. I'm Chase Adams."

"It's nice to meet you, Chase," Brooke replied as she looked him over. "Have you ever thought of becoming a model?"

Chase laughed. "No, I haven't."

"Why don't you think about it and let me know? I still have plenty of openings for male models," Brooke told him before she turned back to Keith and Karen. "You know, I can come back in a half-hour or so if Lily isn't ready."

Both Keith and Karen could see that Lily was anxious to get going. "No, I think she is ready now," Keith replied as Lily ran back into the house to get her carryon bag. "I'm going to get the suitcase."

A few minutes later, everything was in the trunk and Lily was saying good-bye to Chase, Rex and her parents. They kept giving her more and more advice. Lily finally had to stop her parents. She gave them a comforting smile. "Don't worry. You have taught me well. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." She then embraced them in one final hug before climbing into the limousine. She waved good-bye until she couldn't see them anymore.

Brooke immediately made Lily comfortable. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. "I brought ice cold water for you."

Lily nodded. "Water is just fine," she replied as Brooke pulled out a bottle of water. "Thank you."

Brooke gave her a smile. "You are very welcome."

"I can't thank you enough for giving me this chance to work with you," Lily said. "It's my dream come true."

"It's my pleasure to do this. I know it's scary leaving your home, but I'm sure you will love my home just as much as you love living in Charlotte," she assured her as Lily took a sip of her water.

Lily then let out a yawn. "I'm sorry. I must be more tired than I thought," she said. Her eyes started to get heavy fast. She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. She finally closed her eyes and settled into a deep sleep, unaware of the nightmare that she was about to endure.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was surprised to find herself lying on a bed in a corner of a room. She saw that the only window had bars on it and there was a camera at the top corner of the room opposite to her bed. She frowned as she sat up on the bed. "Where the hell am I?" she asked herself as she got up and was surprised to see that the floor was wood instead of carpet. The last thing she had remembered was talking to Brooke in the limo. She wondered if she had been kidnapped. She walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle. However, it was locked. She banged on the door and tried yelling for help. Nobody came. She then turned to the camera. "Is this kind of a sick joke?" she asked. "Because it's so not funny."

She then jumped as she heard someone unlocking the door. She turned and waited anxiously to see who her captor was. She was relieved when Brooke opened the door. Yet, she was still confused. Before she could ask any questions, Brooke spoke. "Lily, I'm so glad that you are awake. You've been sleeping for awhile. I was starting to get worried."

"Where am I?" Lily asked her.

"This is your new bedroom. I apologize for the scare, but everything is just for security purposes," Brooke assured her. "You wouldn't believe how many times that my models have disobeyed the rules. They used to sneak junk food up to their rooms. Or they would sneak their boyfriends in. So that explains the bars on the windows and the camera." Lily again was about to ask questions, but Brooke didn't let her. "Don't worry. The camera is only on at night."

"Well, I don't think that you have to worry about me. I don't even have a boyfriend," Lily told her. She then thought for a moment. "Wait a minute, I was asleep the entire trip?" she asked. Brooke nodded in reply. Lily couldn't believe it. "I'm so sorry. I'm usually more alert than that."

Brooke gave her a comforting smile. "Don't worry about it. I understand how annoying it can be to wake up early."

"I promise that it won't happen again," Lily assured her.

"I'm sure it won't," Brooke replied. "Now I'm sure you're starving. Would you like to join me for dinner?" she asked her. Lily eagerly nodded. "Great. Then after dinner, I'll give you the grand tour of my lovely mansion."

"Do you mind if I call my parents first? I want to make sure that they know that I got here ok," Lily said.

Brooke quickly spoke up. "Actually, I've already called them," she replied. "And they're very happy that you arrived here safe and sound." Lily was disappointed, but she tried not to show it as she followed Brooke out of her bedroom and down to the dining room.

A short time later, she was sitting at the dining room table with Brooke, Victoria and two other coworkers that Brooke introduced as Peyton and Haley. Lily was surprised that Alex wasn't joining them. She was too curious not to ask. "So where is Alex?" she asked.

"She and the other girls ate already," Brooke replied. "Since she is one of my models, she eats earlier than the rest of us." Lily was again disappointed. "I know that you're anxious to see her, but there will be plenty of chances to see her later. After all, you're here all summer." Lily knew that she had a point. Brooke then quickly changed the subject. "So you say that you don't have a boyfriend. What about Chase?"

Lily tried not to smile as she turned red. "He's just a friend," she replied unconvincingly.

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "It looks like he is just more a friend. I don't want you to get distracted from your work because of him. I have tolerated it in the past, but I'm not going to any longer. That goes the same with junk food or starving yourself. I need my models to stay fit. And I want my personal assistant too as well."

Lily gave her a reassuring smile. "As I said before, you have nothing to worry about," she gently reminded her. "I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not a junk food addict. I tend to stay away from those, but I do have a weak spot for chocolate."

Before anybody could respond, they heard the front door open. Brooke broke out into a smile as she saw who had entered the house. Lily looked up from her food to see a man with blonde hair come into the dining room. He exchanged greetings with everyone as he walked over to Brooke. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he turned to Lily. He gave her a friendly smile before he spoke. "You must be Brooke's new personal assistant, Lily. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Lucas. I'm in charge of training the models."

Lily smiled in return. "It's nice to meet you."

"Do you mind if I join you lovely ladies?" Lucas asked. They gave him permission and he sat down next to Brooke. He then turned to Lily. "So what can you tell us about yourself besides your eye for fashion?"

Lily gave him a smile as she spoke. "Well, I'm fifteen and a sophomore in high school. I'm an only child. I love to read."

Lucas stopped her right there. "It's a good thing that we have a huge library here then. Did you have a chance to take the tour yet?"

"No, I'm going to show her around after dinner," Brooke replied. "It shouldn't take long. Then I'll have to take her measurements. I want to get started on making her clothes right away." She turned to Lily and asked, "Is that ok? I know this is your first night, but we have a lot to do this weekend. And I don't want to waste a minute of it."

Lily nodded understandingly. "Yes, it's no problem." She was eager to see what Brooke would come up with for her.

After they ate dinner, Brooke gave Lily a tour of the property including showing her the library. She also loved the pool and thought it was cool how there was a pool house. Lily was impressed with the security as well when she saw the security guards everywhere. Yet, she still felt uneasy about the camera in her bedroom.

The only thing that Brooke didn't show her was the basement. "There's nothing down there that you need to see," she told her. Lily was still curious, but she knew that it was better to respect Brooke's privacy. After all, she was just a guest in the house. "Now I think it's time to explain the rules. Even though you're my personal assistant, the same rules will apply to you as my models. You already know that there are no boyfriends or junk food allowed. You have a strict curfew. But the number one rule is to never disrespect me. After all, I am the boss. If you disobey any of these rules, you will be punished."

Lily became a little apprehensive. "What kind of punishment would I get?"

Brooke gave her a comforting smile. "It's just being grounded for a week or two. It depends on what you have done. I'm sure that won't be a problem for you. You look like a girl who follows the rules. Am I right?"

Lily hated to admit it, but she had sworn at times when she was really upset at the person she was mad at. "Most of the time, I do," she told her.

Brooke was pleased. "Good. Then I'm sure that there will be no problems then," she replied as she led her into the workroom.

That night, Lily couldn't sleep. She had the strangest feeling that something wasn't quite right with this place. The bars on the window, camera in the bedroom and being locked in didn't seem like it was for security purposes. It was almost like Brooke didn't want her models to run away, but that was crazy. Then again, it did look suspicious. She had to talk to Alex and find out if her boss really was hiding a secret or not. She hated to think that she was. She seemed so nice. But as her dad would say, even the nicest people can have dark agendas.

Lily wasn't surprised that her dad thought that. He dealt with liars every day. It was his job. It may be dangerous at times, but both he and Andy loved catching the bad guys. She just wished that they hadn't dragged Chase into it.

Then again, Chase always had looked up to her dad since he had been small and wanted to be just like him. Chase's parents were never around for him. So when he had protected Lily from a bully in when she was in second grade, he earned respect from Keith. He then became a permanent member of the family and had become best friends with Lily.

When they were little, they used to play detective all the time. It was fun for both of them, but Lily knew it wasn't a job that she wanted to do all her life. It was different for Chase. He wanted to solve murders and protect innocents from getting hurt by their abusive spouse or parent. Lily loved that he wanted to be the hero. She just hoped that he understood that there was more to being a hero than just saving lives.

The next morning, Lily woke up early. She quickly took a shower before she headed downstairs. Brooke and her employees were there to greet her. They exchanged smiles as Lily joined them for breakfast. "Did you sleep well last night?" Brooke asked her.

Lily decided to be honest. "I was a little uncomfortable, knowing that the camera was on," she admitted. "I understand that it is for security purposes, but I feel that it's invading my privacy."

Before Brooke could respond, Victoria spoke up. "You know, Lily is new and all. I'm sure it would be fine if the camera stays off for a few nights. Besides, Lily did say that she isn't a rule breaker."

Brooke knew that she had a point. She was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I understand your need to have privacy. So the camera will remain off until you get used to being here."

Lily smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Brooke."

After breakfast, she then followed Brooke into her workroom where she continued to take her measurements. They then broke off for lunch. Lily was relieved since she was getting hungry.

As they were finishing up, Brooke's cell-phone started to ring. She excused herself from the table and left the room. A few minutes later, she came back into the room and slid back in her seat. "Well, it looks like I have a last minute _business_ meeting to attend to," Brooke told her staff before she turned to Lily. "I don't think that there is any reason for you to come. Besides, you haven't been trained yet. I want to make sure that you are fully ready before you go with me to my business meetings."

Lily didn't say anything as Brooke exchanged good-byes with her staff members. She left the dining room with Peyton right behind her. Lily could hear her talking to a person outside the room, but she didn't know what they were saying. She quickly cleaned up her plate and put it into the dishwasher before she headed back upstairs to her bedroom.

Once she reached her bedroom, she went over to her purse. She started searching for her cell-phone, but she couldn't find it. She knew that she had put it into her purse before she had left the house. So she didn't know why it wasn't in there now. She then jumped as she heard Victoria's voice. "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for my phone. I thought it was in my purse, but now I can't seem to find it," Lily replied. "Have you seen it?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I haven't, but I'm sure it is around here somewhere. If you can't find it, we'll get you a new phone. Don't worry about it. It will get taken care of." She then left Lily alone.

Lily continued to search a little longer before she finally declared defeat. Her phone wasn't in her purse. She had a feeling that it had been taken away from her when she arrived there. Yet, she didn't want to jump to conclusions until she found out the truth. She knew that she had to be sneaky, not to mention careful. The last thing that she wanted was to get caught. She had a feeling that the punishment was more than just being grounded.

For the next couple of hours, Lily was in the library. She knew that was the best place to be to think without cameras watching her. She was surprised that there wasn't one, but she was going to be careful anyway.

She couldn't help but wonder what the business meeting was all about. She had noticed the way Brooke had said the word business, but she didn't want to say anything. She had a feeling that Brooke would just make up a lie or ignore the question all together.

She was so busy with her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open. She became startled, but she started to calm down once she saw that it was Brooke. "I'm sorry that I scared you, but I just wanted to tell you that I have returned. And I want to make sure that I have the measurements correct so I can get started on your new wardrobe. So can you follow me to my workroom real quick?"

Lily didn't answer her. Instead, she had a question for her. "Have you seen my phone?" she asked her, wondering what her lie would be this time.

Brooke nodded as she pulled out her cell-phone. "Yeah, I found it on the floor of the limo. It must have slipped out of your purse earlier." She gave it to Lily. "You should be more careful. You wouldn't want to lose it."

Lily was still suspicious, but she was relieved to have her phone back. "Do you mind if I call my parents real quick?" she asked hopefully.

Brooke gave her a look. "Don't tell me that you're feeling homesick already," she said. Lily didn't have a chance to explain as Brooke went on. "Lily, you have to stay focused. You can't do that if you're thinking about your parents all the time, but I suppose it's my fault. If I had given you some type of work to do today, then you wouldn't be feeling this way. I'll definitely put you to work tomorrow."

Lily gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm ready to do whatever you want me to do," she replied. However, she really had no intention to stay around much longer. She knew that she was hiding a secret and was determined to find out what it was. If it was as bad as she was thinking it was, she knew that she would have to tell her parents where Alex was.

A short while later, she was heading to the kitchen to get a snack when she noticed that the basement door was opened a crack. She immediately checked the room and saw that nobody else was around. She knew that this was the perfect chance to see exactly what was in the basement.

Right after their encounter, Brooke had gone to work on her future wardrobe. Lucas and Peyton had gone out somewhere. She knew that Haley was with her husband Nathan. He was just as nice as everyone else was. She had lost track of Victoria, but she knew that this wasn't the time to look for her.

She tiptoed to the door and slowly opened it all the way. She checked one last time before she started walking down the steps. She quietly closed the door before she continued down the steps. Once she reached the floor, she saw that there were a couple of rooms. She walked into the first one and immediately recognized it as a soundproofed room. She was surprised to see a bench like item was in the middle of the room. "I don't think I even want to know," she muttered to herself.

She then peeked into the next room. It was another soundproofed room. Lily swallowed hard as she saw what was in the room. There was a video camera set up on a tripod and the lens was pointed towards a bed. It was obvious what went on in the room when she saw the handcuffs that were attached to both the headboard and footboard of the bed. She then noticed a table and some chairs at the opposite side of the room to the bed. Her eyes then focused on several gags that were on the table. She was now officially freaked out. "What the hell is this place?" she asked in horror.

"Who gave you permission to be down here?" a familiar voice demanded. She turned around to see Nathan. "I thought Brooke told you that you weren't allowed in the basement."

Lily backed away from him. "Stay away from me," she ordered. Nathan was about to respond, but she didn't let him. "I don't know what the hell you're doing here to Alex or her friends, but I'm not letting you do it any longer." Before she could do anything, Nathan went to grab her. Lily did the only thing that she could think of: She kicked him in the groin. She watched as he fell down in pain as he clutched his crotch before she ran out of the room.

She hurried down the hall and groaned when she saw it was a dead end. She could hear footsteps above her and knew that she didn't have much time. Just as she was about to give up, she saw that there was a bookshelf next to her. She frowned as she thought it was an odd place to have a bookshelf. She then realized that there had to be a reason. She started to push it aside and was relieved to find that it easily opened up. She didn't know where it would lead to, but she knew that it was better than where she was now. She quickly went into the secret passage before moving the bookshelf back into its place.

It was dark, but she could tell that there was a set of stairs leading upwards. She climbed the stairs until she reached the top. She pushed the bookshelf out again and found herself in the library. She didn't even know that another person was in the library until she spoke. "What did you find down in the basement, Lily?"

Lily then knew that she had been caught. However, she remained strong as she glared at Brooke. "I'm not here to work for you for Clothes Over Bros, am I?"

"No, you are not," Brooke admitted. Lily swallowed nervously as she saw the grin on Brooke's face. Her heart began to pound erratically as she wondered what she was really there for.


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N**: Thanks to my beta: Leeese

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Lily was glad that Brooke had finally decided to be honest. Yet, she didn't know if she wanted to know any more. "So if I'm not here for Clothes Over Bros, what am I here for?" Lily asked her hesitantly.

"Well, Alex and the other girls are here to train so they can entertain my very important male clients in any way they want," Brooke replied. Lily looked at her shocked. She couldn't believe that her idol was a cruel bitch who was forcing Alex and her friends into prostitution. She lost all respect for Brooke Davis at the realization. "That will include the other girls once they arrive here." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "You, however, are a different story. Since you're my personal assistant, you don't have to worry about entertaining clients."

Somehow, Lily didn't feel relieved. Instead, she was suspicious. "What _do_ I have to worry about then?"

Brooke glared at her. "For one, you need to watch your mouth. I meant what I said yesterday. No onedisrespects me. Do you understand me?" she asked in a firm tone. Lily didn't have a chance to answer as Brooke grabbed her cheek and forced her to look at her. "Do you understand me?" she repeated in a low angry tone.

Lily knew that the only way that Brooke would let her go was to answer. "Yes," she finally replied.

Brooke then gave her a fake smile. "Good. Now why don't you hand over your cell-phone to me? You won't need it anymore." Lily didn't move as Lucas and Peyton came into the library. "Lucas, why don't you help Lily out? She doesn't seem to want to follow directions." Lucas gave her a smile as he walked over to Lily. She didn't have a chance to do anything as he grabbed her. He held her tight with one arm while he searched for her phone. It didn't take him long to find it. He proudly gave it to Brooke. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lily glared at her as Lucas held her onto her tight. "If you think that keeping bars on my window, putting a camera in my bedroom, locking me in every night and taking my phone away from me will keep me from escaping and telling the police about your sick and twisted business, you are so wrong."

Brooke tried not to laugh as she spoke. "Good luck with that one. The Tree Hill police would just bring you back here, where I would be waiting with your punishment."

Lily didn't recognize the name of the town, but she definitely knew that she wasn't in New York. "We never did go to the airport, did we? You drugged me so I wouldn't find out where we were really going."

Brooke just gave her a smile. "You are on top of things tonight, Lily. But I think it's getting late. And I'm sure that you don't want to miss your party at the club." Lily was about to respond, but Brooke didn't let her. "Come on, Lily. You don't want to disappoint everyone when we've worked so hard in setting it up." Lily knew that she had no choice but accept. So she just nodded her head. "Great. I have your dress all ready and pressed for you in the bathroom. You go and take a quick shower. Then put on your dress. Haley and I will help you with your hair and make-up."

"I can do my own hair and make-up," Lily replied.

Brooke wouldn't hear of it. "Nonsense. You're going to wear a Brooke Davis original. You should look perfect." She didn't let Lily answer as she asked, "Do you need an escort to the bathroom or can I trust you to go by yourself?"

"I don't need an escort," Lily quickly replied. She was relieved when Brooke gave the signal and Lucas finally let her go.

"Be quick about it. You have five minutes before we are going to knock on the door," Brooke warned her.

Lily didn't say anything as she left the library. She knew that she had no choice but to go to the bathroom. She wasn't surprised as she saw the guards shoot glances at her to make sure that she was walking in the right direction. She was relieved when she finally arrived at the bathroom. She quickly closed the door before locking it and starting the water. She could tell that Brooke was serious in giving her five minutes. She then noticed the dress that was on the hook behind the door. She wasn't surprised to find how beautiful it looked. Even thought it was just a black dress, Brooke made it dazzling.

After the shower, she quickly climbed out of the shower and put on the dress. She barely had time to admire it before she heard a knock at the door. She unlocked it before she pulled it open. Brooke gave her a smile. "How do you like the dress? It looks stunning on you. All you need is hair and make-up to complete the look."

"It's nice," Lily replied, wanting to keep the conversation as short as possible.

She then followed Brooke to a different bedroom to what she had slept in the last two nights. She was surprised to see that the second bedroom had complete privacy. There were no cameras in the room or bars on the window. There was even a dresser with a mirror. The other room only had a bed, nightstand and a closet.

"Do you like it? It's your real bedroom," Brooke told her. "It wasn't ready when you first arrived. So you had to take one of the other rooms." Lily was immediately suspicious. "It is the best bedroom. Do you know why?"

Lily didn't want to know why, but she knew that she would find out anyway. Brooke gestured her to open the door that was on the other side of the room. She pulled the door open and was horrified to discover that it was connected to the master bedroom. Lily didn't even have to ask to know whose bedroom it was. "It's connected to your room?" she asked in surprise.

"As I said before, you are my personal assistant. So things will be different for you," Brooke replied. She then changed the subject. "Why don't you sit down in the chair and we'll get started?" she told her. Lily then noticed the amounts of make-up that was on her desk. She was a little nervous as she walked over to the chair. Somehow, Brooke knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Lily. You know I would never make you look like a clown. I have to keep up my image you know." Lily knew she had a point. So she obediently sat down in the chair and let them get to work.

Haley first dried her hair with a hair dryer that was on the desk. Lily winced as Haley kept snagging her hair between the brush and the dryer so that it made her eyes water. Brooke immediately told her what hairstyle she wanted for Lily to wear. Lily then knew Brooke had been planning this out for awhile. She couldn't help but notice that Haley was also rough as she finished the style that Brooke wanted.

Lily kept her mouth shut as Brooke and Haley swapped suggestions back and forth for what colors to use on her. She just sat quietly and obeyed their instructions so they could apply the make-up correctly. After Brooke had applied the liquid foundation, she then used some loose powder to set it. Lily couldn't help but sneeze as she breathed some of it in. When it came to the eye shadow, Haley did one eye while Brooke did the other; both were rough with the brushes as they blended the colors together to create the required look. Brooke then set about curling Lily's eyelashes before Haley would apply the mascara. Lily felt like Brooke was going to rip her eyelid off as she squeezed the curlers together. Then Haley almost poked her in the eye with the mascara wand. Haley then used a touch of rogue to her cheeks to give her face a little color and then Brooke finished the look with some lip gloss.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked Lily as Haley applied some eyeliner on Lily. She had forgotten to apply it before. Lily hated to admit that Brooke and Haley had done an awesome job with her hair and make-up and she felt strangely glamorous. Luckily, Brooke wasn't expecting an answer. Instead, she let Lily look into the mirror for a couple of minutes before she forced Lily to look at her again. "This is supposed to be a nice evening for you to spend with Alex and make new friends. So I suggest that you don't ruin it for everyone by carrying out a verbal tirade. Do you understand me?" she warned her.

"Yes," Lily replied before Brooke let her go. She knew better than to try and escape tonight. Instead, she was going to confront Alex and see how the hell she had become involved in Brooke's twisted business.

After she was given a pair of high heels, she tried walking on them for a few minutes. But she kept stumbling over them. However, Brooke didn't let her have any choice. She just told her that she would get used to them before they headed out to the limousine. Haley and Peyton were right behind them.

Lily remained silent the whole way to the club. Brooke didn't care. She was eager to see how long it would be before her personal assistant would cause trouble. She could see that she had a lot to say, but she didn't want to say it in front of her. When she would disrespect her, the party would be over and her punishment would begin.

When they arrived at the club, Brooke got out first before Lily was helped out. She then pulled Lily to the side. "Remember my warning," she hissed. Lily just nodded as she followed Brooke into the club.

Lily was surprised to see how much the club had been decorated. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. However, Lily didn't care about any of that. Instead, she was focused on finding Alex. She then noticed that she was the center of attention as the other girls were looking at her. Brooke gestured the girls to come over to her. They reluctantly did. She then cleared her throat before speaking. "Girls, I'd like you to meet our guest of honor and my new personal assistant, Lily."

They exchanged greetings as Brooke left them alone. There was an awkward silence before one brunette spoke. "So you're Lily? I'm Sam," she said. She then introduced the other girls. Sam ended with the one person that she was looking for. "And Alex is in the bathroom." Lily then excused herself and headed to the bathroom. She was surprised when she saw that Sam was trying to catch up with her. "You really don't need to meet her. She isn't exactly the nicest person to hang out with."

"I don't need to meet her. I already know her," Lily told her. Sam gave her a confused look. "She is my cousin."

Sam wasn't surprised. "Well, that explains why she avoided the subject every time we tried to ask her about you," she replied as they reached the bathroom. Sam waited until they were in the bathroom before speaking again. "Ok, we have you surrounded. Come out with your hands up, you big fat liar."

Alex stormed out of a stall and marched over to Sam. "Do you really think that I would tell you or anybody else my personal business?"

"No, but I didn't think that you wouldn't tell me when you were in trouble," Lily replied as she crossed her arms. Alex turned red as she turned to her cousin. "What the hell are you doing here? You're better than living like this."

"Because I'm not in any danger," Alex replied. Both Sam and Lily gave her looks. "Hey, I follow the rules."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "Don't tell me that you like this place," she said in disgust. "Alex, you can't honestly say that this place is better than at my house in Charlotte." She then pointed out the good parts. "Sure, you have clothing, food and shelter. But what about everything else? You actually like the punishments, the so-called job that you don't get paid for, the sleazy guys that actually come here to fund Brooke's twisted_ business_ and the security cameras that watch your every move?" Sam didn't answer. Neither did Alex. Lily then knew the answer. "I thought so."

"Even if I didn't like this place, we can't do anything about it," Alex told her. "We all have contracts that put us here for a few more years. And even if we did escape, we wouldn't get very far." She then showed her a heavy bracelet on her wrist. "This is a tracking bracelet. After working, we return to the house. Once we return, the alarm is set. When we try to escape, the alarm goes off. The so-called Tree Hill police are also tipped off."

Lily sighed. "Yeah, Brooke mentioned that." There was a short pause before she asked a question. "And where exactly is Tree Hill?"

Alex made a face. "It's about a couple of hours from Charlotte."

Lily couldn't listen to Alex any longer. She just shook her head in disbelief. "You are unbelievable, Alex," she exclaimed angrily before she marched out of the bathroom. She ignored the footsteps behind her before she heard Alex apologizing. Lily turned around to face her. "You were so close to home and never once decided to call me? You know that my parents would have helped you get out of this mess."

Alex stopped her before she could go any further. She didn't want Brooke to notice them. "I know, but I couldn't tell you. If I had, you all would have been in danger."

Lily gave her a look. "Yeah, that worked out well," she replied sarcastically. "Now I'm stuck here too."

"I didn't know that she was going to Charlotte until that morning," Alex assured her. "I wanted to warn you, but Brooke made sure that I wouldn't interfere by keeping me here."

Lily then looked around the club as she sat down at a table. She hadn't really paid attention to it the first time. However, she couldn't help but notice how nice it looked. "This is where you entertain Brooke's clients, isn't it?" she asked Alex as she and Sam joined her.

Sam nodded. "Yeah and they are way worse than the trainers."

"What about the punishments?" Lily asked them. "Brooke told me that you guys are grounded when you are punished. But then I snuck down to the basement and saw the two rooms."

"Brooke's new punishment is having Dan use his new pressure point technique on us," Alex explained. "She doesn't want us to have bruises for the clients."

"And the other room is where the trainers have their fun with us," Sam replied. "Brooke sends one of us there to reward the trainers for their hard work. It's torture, but it's better than being with Dan."

Lily stopped her for a moment. "Wait a minute, who's Dan?" she asked them.

"Dan is the disciplinarian, not to mention Nathan's and Lucas's dad," Sam replied. "I'm just glad that he isn't a trainer. He really enjoys hurting us."

Lily was surprised. "Lucas and Nathan are brothers?" she asked. "Wow, I never would have thought that."

"I'm sure you didn't think that Lucas would be dating Brooke either," Alex replied. Lily had an inkling that they were, but she didn't want to ask. "They try to hide it, but everyone knows that they are together. It's just like Nathan and Haley, Julian and Rachel and Clay and Quinn. I'm surprised that Lucas and Nathan didn't come with Brooke and Haley tonight."

Lily didn't want to admit that she was probably the cause of Nathan's absence. Luckily, Sam changed the subject. "So you want to hear my story?" she asked her. Lily gestured her to go ahead. "My parents died in a car accident when I was little. I didn't have any other relatives. So I went into the foster care system. I hated it. So I ran away when I was thirteen. I wasn't living on the streets long before Haley found me and took me to the house. I didn't know what I was getting into at first, but I figured it was better than being on the streets. I've been here ever since."

"Well, you aren't going to be here much longer," Lily assured her. "I'm going to figure out a way that will get us all out of here safely without getting caught." She could tell that Alex and Sam didn't believe her. She wasn't surprised since they had been stuck here for so long. "I will."

Sam frowned as she turned to Brooke and Peyton. "Who the hell is that?" she asked as she gestured to the person who they were talking to. "I have never seen her around here before. She looks like a tramp."

Lily turned to see who she was pointing at and gasped in horror. "That's Nikki. We met at the station."

Alex knew what that meant. Her suspicions were confirmed as Brooke and Peyton turned to them. And they did not look happy. "Shit, we're in trouble now," Alex told Lily. They then noticed Sam's confused face. "Brooke just found out that Lily's dad is a detective."


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N**: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews. And thanks to my awesome beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The seconds ticked by and Brooke didn't move from her spot from across the room. Neither did Peyton. Alex and Sam waited anxiously for their boss to show a sign that she wanted Alex or Lily to come over to her. "What the hell is she waiting for?" Sam asked Alex.

Alex gave her a look. "Why am I not surprised that you _want _to see me punished?" she asked in an annoyed tone before she left the table. Lily and Sam watched her as she walked over to some of the other girls and started conversing with them.

Sam just rolled her eyes as she leaned over to Lily. "No offense, but I really hate her," she whispered. "What the hell is her problem?"

Lily sighed. "Yeah, she has that effect on people. She has been like that ever since her parents died." Sam looked at her interested to hear more. "Her parents died in a car accident four years ago. She had a really tough time handling it. My parents tried to help her out by having her live with us. But she ran away after a few months. And I guess she landed here." They then watched as Brooke and Peyton left their seats. To her relief, they were going the opposite direction than where they were. "What's up there?" she asked her as Peyton and Brooke went up the stairs and into a room.

"It's Brooke's office when she's here," Sam replied. "But we think she really uses it to keep an eye on us. It's easier to see us from up there than down at the bar."

"Don't tell me that they serve alcohol to minors here," Lily said in a shocked tone. "You're only fifteen. And Alex is seventeen."

Before Sam could answer, Lily heard a familiar voice. "Do you really think that Brooke's clients care about the well-being of your friends? Especially since they are already doing things illegal?"

Lily just rolled her eyes as she turned to Nikki. "You just love butting into private conversations, don't you?"

"I'm just telling you like it is, kid," Nikki replied. Lily didn't respond as she continued. "Of course you won't have to worry about any of that. After all, you're Brooke's personal assistant. You'll get special treatment."

"Don't listen to her, Lily," Alex warned Lily as she hurried over to them. "She just wants to rile you up." She had been around long enough to know when it was the right time to walk away. Alex then started leading her cousin away from the enemy. Sam was right behind them.

"Do you ever stay and fight your own battles?" Nikki called to Lily. "No wonder you two are related. Your parents must be really proud." She continued taunting them as she followed them. "You may have protection now, Lily. But you won't be able to hide once Brooke gets through with you."

"Just ignore her," Alex hissed in Lily's ear as they continued to try and get away from Nikki.

"I guess your parents weren't around to teach you some manners," Nikki said. Alex stopped dead in her tracks and Lily knew that hit her hard. "Why would they? You would have been too much trouble for them. They are probably happy that they don't have to raise you anymore."

Alex glared at her before she went over and punched Nikki in the face. Nikki didn't have a chance to react as Alex continued to hit her. That caused a scene and the other girls went over to watch the catfight. Lily and Sam tried to get Alex off of Nikki. However, Alex wouldn't let them until Haley and a few guards ran over to them. Peyton and Brooke were right behind them. Haley and a guard finally managed to pull Alex off of Nikki while the other two guards helped Nikki up from the floor.

Lily was surprised to see that Brooke looked more happy than pissed off. However, she tried not to show it as she gave out instructions to Sam and the other girls. "Alright, the party is over. Go to your rooms and get ready for bed. You have a long day of working tomorrow." The guards ushered them down the hallway as Brooke turned to Alex. "As for you, you are going to spend the entire day tomorrow with Dan." Alex knew what that meant. "And he will be using the new punishment."

Lily knew that it wasn't right for Alex to suffer the punishment. She knew that she had to speak up. "But it wasn't her fault. Nikki was the one who started the fight. Alex would have walked away if Nikki hadn't gone too far and mentioned her parents not wanting Alex."

Brooke turned back to Alex and raised her eyebrows. "Well, it seems that you really did keep your personal life to yourself. But you know my rules, Alex. No lying or keeping secrets from me."

"You should include no fighting," Nikki added. Brooke gave her a look. Nikki got the hint. "I'll go and have Ellie check me over." She turned to Lily for a quick moment. "See you later, kid." She then headed towards the exit.

Brooke just ignored her. Instead, her attention was on Alex and Lily. "Since you can't seem to tell me the truth, maybe Lily can." She then thought for a moment before she turned back to Lily. "Then again, you didn't tell me about your dad either. Care to explain that one?"

"I asked him not to say anything about being a detective," Lily replied. "Although, I'm now wishing that I hadn't."

Brooke pretended to look hurt. "But then you wouldn't be working with your favorite fashion designer." She didn't let Lily say a word. "Haley, escort Lily to her room." Lily gave her a confused look. "That's right. You have a room here as well. Don't worry. My clients know that they aren't allowed to play with you without my permission. Go on now."

Lily didn't move until Alex turned to her. "I'll be fine," she assured her. Lily didn't quite believe her. However, she had no choice but to follow Haley across the room and down a hallway. They turned the corner and went down to the end of the hall. Haley then unlocked the door and Lily walked into the room.

Unlike her bedroom at the Davis mansion, this small room only had a bed. Lily didn't have to guess to know why there was no other furniture in the room. She started to get her make-up off when she heard the door open. She was surprised to see that it was Sam. "You know, that was the first time that I have ever seen Alex get so pissed off before." Lily didn't say anything at first. "Don't worry. It's safe to talk freely in here. Brooke doesn't have any cameras set up in here. Her clients love their privacy."

"Well, I'd _love _to get out of here," Lily replied. "I don't belong here. And Brooke knows it."

"You still have a chance to get out of here. It's when she asks you to sign the contract is when you should start worrying," Sam replied.

"Well, she can try all she wants, but she won't convince me into signing her contract," Lily replied. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to be staying here after the summer is over."

"You don't know Brooke," Sam replied. "If she wants to keep you, she will use any leverage that she can to make sure you stay."

Lily then knew that her parents and possibly her friends were in danger. "Then I have to get out of here before we have that conversation." She then took off her high heels and rubbed her poor feet. "Any idea on how to do that?"

"We could try out the window, but the place is heavily guarded when we're here," Sam replied. "I don't think that we would get very far." Lily looked at her surprised. "I don't want to wait until my contract expires to get out of here."

"Why did you sign it in the first place if you knew what you were getting into?" Lily asked her.

"Because I didn't think that it would be this bad," Sam replied. "I thought that the clients were bad, but the punishments are worse."

Considering what Lily had seen in the basement, she couldn't argue with that comment. "I'm surprised that I didn't get in trouble for kicking Nathan in the groin."

Sam laughed as she spoke. "You kicked Nathan in his sensitive area? You got guts."

"Well, I have taken some self defense classes. So I know how to defend myself from guys who want to make a move on me," Lily replied. "Even though my parents taught me to handle problems with words, I'll fight if I have to."

"You really shouldn't," Sam advised her. "You won't win. Believe me. I've tried. Of course, I would be more worried about finding out what Brooke has planned for you. Since you're her personal assistant, she is going to be the one who will be in charge of the sick games that you will be forced to play with her."

"What the hell is her problem?" Lily asked. "What did we ever do to her?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but I would love to find out."

Just then, the door opened up again. This time, it was Brooke and Peyton. And Brooke didn't look happy. Lily had a feeling that the conversation hadn't gone well with Alex. "Peyton, escort Sam back to her room and make sure that she stays there."

Sam and Lily quickly said good-bye before she headed out of the room. Brooke waited until they were alone before speaking again. "I'm afraid that you will have to spend the night here. After all, my models are coming Monday morning and I want everything to be perfect."

Lily just rolled her eyes. "In other words, you're afraid that I won't be able to keep my mouth shut."

Brooke just ignored her. "Now I will send someone back here with your stuff so you can change your clothes and get ready for bed."

"How can you guarantee that your clients won't sneak into my room during the night?" Lily asked.

"Because they know the consequences if they do," Brooke replied. "Now get some rest. You're going to need it with what I have planned for you." She then left the room and locked the door behind her.

Lily had another restless night of sleep. Her mind was too full of what she had discovered about Brooke and Alex. She started to feel guilty that she didn't tell her parents about Alex when she had the chance. She also regretted not telling Brooke the truth about her dad. She then realized that she couldn't blame herself. She had no idea that her idol was doing this to innocent girls. Now that she knew Brooke's secret, she was going to do everything that she could to get everyone out safely. She wasn't going to leave anybody behind.

The next day, Lily wasn't allowed out of her bedroom. Since she had nothing to keep her occupied, she kept herself busy by thinking of how they could escape successfully. However, she didn't have a chance to do that for long when she heard her door unlocking. She turned around and was horrified to find Nathan standing in the doorway. He just gave her an evil grin as he spoke. "Guess what? You're with me today."

Lily suddenly got a little apprehensive. "Is it too late to apologize?" Nathan didn't answer as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the hallway. "Where the hell are you taking me?" she demanded as he dragged her outside to the awaiting car.

"It's a surprise," Nathan replied as Lucas climbed out of the vehicle. "I told you that I would need help with this one," he told his brother as Lily struggled to get out of his grip.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle her," Lucas assured him. He grabbed her arms and held them tightly behind her as he pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get up as she felt ropes being tied to her wrists and ankles. She was about to scream out for help when Nathan put a gag in her mouth and tied it tight.

"I'm sorry about this, but I want to make sure that you don't see where we are going," Nathan told her before he put a blindfold around her eyes as Lucas helped her up. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she heard a noise. She felt someone picking her up and carrying her. She then realized that they were putting her in the trunk of the car. It was confirmed as she felt the hard floor. The trunk then slammed shut and the noise almost deafened Lily.

Lily wasn't sure how much time had passed before she felt Lucas finally bring the car to a halt. It felt like she had been in there for days. She heard his door slam and then a few moments later, the trunk opened. She was glad she had the blindfold on. Otherwise, she would have been blinded by the sun.

She was relieved when she felt Nathan untying her ankles. She then felt rough hands pulling her out of the trunk before they dragged her across the grass. They didn't let her go until Lily felt carpet underneath her. The blindfold and gag was then taken off as she looked at her surroundings. She saw that she was standing in a foyer of a different house and not the Davis mansion. She also noticed that Lucas was still with them.

"Welcome to the cabin, where the fun never ends for the Scott family," Nathan said as he grinned. "Now I would love to give you the grand tour, but I'm eager to start your punishment. I thought long and hard about what I wanted to do to you. It wasn't easy to come up with something, especially since Haley didn't want me to be too harsh on you. After all, you only did what you thought you should do."

"So what are you going to do to me?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Nathan sighed. "Since I made that promise to Haley, I won't do anything today," he replied. There was a short pause as he turned to his brother. "But that doesn't mean that Lucas can't have his fun with you."

Lucas shook his head. "I think I'm going to do that tomorrow night when we have our party."

"What party?" Lily asked.

"Well, there is going to be a party to welcome the new models into the gang," Lucas explained. "While they are going to have their party, the staff members are going to have their own party. And since you're Brooke's personal assistant, you're invited too. In fact, Brooke already accepted for you."

"I can hardly wait," Lily muttered. She had a feeling that the party would be more fun for Brooke and the staff members than her.

The rest of the day passed slowly. After Nathan and Lucas told Lily about the party, they tied her up to a beam in the basement. "Scream all you want. Nobody will hear you," Lucas told her. "We'll be back for you tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" Lily squeaked. She couldn't believe that they were planning to leave her all alone without any food or water.

"Don't worry. You won't be alone. Our dad Dan and Uncle Cooper have volunteered to keep you company," Nathan replied. "I'm sure that you've heard of Dan. He's the one who punishes your friends when they disobey the rules. But don't worry. He won't do anything to you. All he has been instructed to do is make sure that you don't escape."

"What will he do if I do succeed?" Lily inquired.

"Apparently, nobody told you about the tranquilizer guns," Lucas said as he showed her his. "This way, you won't get hurt by gunshot wounds. You'll just be put to sleep as we take you back to the house or the club for your punishment." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "So I wish you good luck in escaping. There isn't a girl we haven't caught yet. And she usually gives up trying to escape after her first punishment."

"Well, you don't know this girl," Lily said. "Because I'm never going to give up until my friends and I are home, safe and sound. Once that happens, you and the rest of your sick family and friends are going to be arrested and thrown in prison for the rest of your pathetic miserable lives."

Lucas didn't want to hear anymore. "Give me the gag," he said as Nathan handed him it. He then put the gag back on her mouth and tied it tightly. "Now you be a good little girl and we'll be back in the morning." She could only watch as they went up the basement stairs and closed the door before locking it, leaving Lily alone in the basement.

Lily struggled to get out of her bounds, but it was to no avail. All she could do now was wait until morning. She now knew what a kidnapped teen felt like and hated it. She hated feeling helpless. It didn't help matters that she was starving either. At first, she was surprised that she wasn't given any food or water. But she now realized that it was part of her punishment. She hoped that was the only part of her punishment. She really didn't want Dan or Cooper to come down in the basement and have their fun with her. Yet, she knew morning was a long way off. All she could do was wait and see.


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N**: Thank you for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

To Lily's relief, neither Dan nor Cooper came downstairs to the basement the whole time. Yet, she still wasn't happy. She wasn't looking forward to the staff party. In fact, she was dreading it. She knew that the trainers wouldn't take it easy on her like Nathan and Lucas had. They didn't have girlfriends so it was easy for them to go too far.

When Nathan and Lucas finally arrived the next morning, they put her in the same position they had before. Lily didn't fight, knowing that it would only satisfy them. She was brought back to the house where Victoria was waiting to greet her. "Good morning, Lily. Brooke is busy with the new models. So you're going to have to deal with me instead. I'm sure that you're starving. So why don't you go into the kitchen and grab a bite to eat before you hit the shower?"

Lily decided to follow orders for now. She obediently headed into the kitchen and had a bowl of cereal and a glass of milk before she headed to the shower. Lucas suddenly stopped her. "You're staying next to the master bedroom, remember? So you are going to take a shower in my bathroom. Then you'll be staying in your bedroom until it's time to get ready for the party."

Lily wasn't surprised that she was going to be in her new bedroom. She had a feeling that Brooke would be paying more attention to her after the new models had settled in. She wondered how Brooke would reveal why the models were really there. She knew that they would be just as shocked as she had been.

After the quick shower, Lily headed to her bedroom. A few hours later, Lucas brought her lunch to her. It seemed like days before Brooke walked in, carrying a dress that Lily knew that she would have to wear for the party. Peyton and Haley were right behind her, carrying their make-up bag and a chair. Brooke gave her a wide smile. "Good afternoon, Lily. I've heard you were a good girl yesterday. But I'm not falling for it this time."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lily replied as she sat down in the chair.

Brooke glared angrily at her. "Peyton, get the gag and the handcuffs," she ordered and Peyton pulled out a gag and a pair of handcuffs that had been hiding underneath the make-up stuff. "I want no interruptions," she said right before Peyton put the gag in Lily's mouth and forced Lily's arms behind the chair. She then secured the handcuffs into place and secured the gag tightly, making sure that Haley could still get to Lily's hair. Lily winced as Haley started to get rough on her hair again. "Now where was I?" Brooke pretended to think for a moment. "That's right. I don't want an attitude from you tonight. You will accept every dance, no matter who asks you. While you are dancing, you will cooperate with your partner. If you wreck tonight, then you will find out exactly how nasty I can be. Do you understand me?" Brooke demanded. Lily could only nod her head. Brooke then signaled for Peyton to take off the gag. "No rude comments or the gag goes back on."

"Fine," Lily replied. However, the handcuffs stayed on until it was time for the manicure and pedicure. Haley and Peyton then painted her fingernails and toenails. It seemed like forever before they were finally done.

Nathan then opened the door as Brooke spoke again. "Now that you're done, we're going to get ready. Somebody will be by and take you to the lounge. Remember to mind your manners," Brooke warned her before she followed Haley and Peyton out.

Lily just glared at her as the door closed behind them and she was locked in. She grabbed the hand mirror and looked at herself. Even though she looked beautiful, she didn't feel beautiful. Instead, she felt sick and tired of being in this place. She could only hope that Brooke would get tired of her and ship her back home.

Lily knew that she only had a short amount of time before someone came and got her. So she decided to change into the dress. It wasn't long before someone knocked on the door. To Lily's surprise, the guy didn't look like he was one of the trainers or clients. He gave her a gentle smile as he spoke. "Hello, I'm Jake. And I will be your escort to the party."

Lily hated how nice he was being to her. "Could you tell Brooke that I suddenly became sick and then you can sneak me to the other party?" she asked hopefully.

Jake gave her a gentle smile. "I wish that I could, but I can't. I would get in trouble with not just Brooke, but Peyton too."

Lily could tell by his tone that he hated it here as much as she did. "I don't get it. You don't look like someone who enjoys this," she replied. "Why are you here if you don't like it here?"

Jake sighed. "It's a long story. I would love to tell it to you, but we don't have time. Brooke is expecting you downstairs." Lily was grateful that it was him who was escorting her since she was going to have to deal with sleazebags all night. She had a feeling that Brooke hadn't told her everything about what was going to happen at the party. "Brooke wanted me to remind you about the rules. But I don't think I need to," Jake told Lily as they walked down the hall. She had her arm linked into his.

"Yeah, I got them loud and clear earlier," Lily replied. She then looked at him surprised. "Why are you being so nice to me? Or is it just an act?"

"Trust me. It's not an act," Jake whispered to her as they reached the lounge. He gave her a sympathetic smile before he moved her arm from his. Jake let Lily walk in first. She suddenly got nervous as she saw the trainers. Jake quietly whispered their names as they continued to walk into the room. Besides Lucas and Nathan, there was their Uncle Cooper, Julian, Owen, Felix and Clay. Jake then told her that the redhead next to Julian was his girlfriend Rachel. Clay's girlfriend was Quinn. She then knew who Dan was since he did seem the roughest one there.

Jake told her that the two who were missing were Ian and Chris, who were watching the other party at the club. Peyton was already there, and she was relieved to see Jake. Dan's wife Deb was in attendance. Even Victoria was there. She was in a deep conversation with Deb about something.

"Well, you finally arrived then?" Brooke asked her icily as she came up to her with Lucas by her side. He had his arm around her waist. Brooke smirked as she continued to speak. "Just so you know Lily, a lot of guys like to grope when they've had something to drink. If I hear one peep out of you when that happens, there will be consequences."

Lily didn't say anything. She just glared at Brooke as Lucas smirked at her. The way he raked his eyes over her made her want to slap him across the face. She knew however if she did, there would be severe consequences. She moved her eyes from Lucas as Jake brought her a glass of apple cider over. She reluctantly took it from him. She hoped Brooke hadn't put anything in this drink.

"Lily, try to at least look like you're having fun tonight," Brooke told her in a firm tone. "You look like you're at a funeral."

"I see our special guest is here," Dan said as he and Cooper came up to them. Both eyed her like a piece of meat and Lily involuntarily shuddered. Brooke, Lucas, Dan and Cooper chuckled as she did. "She actually doesn't look too bad when she scrubs up. Or is it just down to the amazing work of you, Haley and Peyton?"

"I think it's the wonderful Brooke and co. There isn't really anything nice to look at on her," Cooper said as he and Dan laughed. "Do you mind if I dance with your personal assistant?"

"Not at all, Uncle Coop," Brooke said with a smile. "Try and loosen her up a little. You know, get her in the party mood. Do whatever you have to."

"You got it boss," Cooper said as he took hold of Lily's drink and placed it on a table, before he grabbed her arm and forcefully dragged her over on the dance floor. Cooper pulled her against him as they began to move to the music. He could feel Lily holding herself stiff. "Lighten up! It's a party. Enjoy yourself. You should be honored. None of the other girls got to come to this."

Lily just remained quiet as Cooper moved them both around the dance floor. Brooke, Lucas and Dan watched with smirks on their faces. It was clear to see that Lily wasn't enjoying herself. Brooke laughed as she saw Cooper say something to Lily and Lily clenched her jaw in anger.

"I think this is actually going to be a fun and entertaining night," Brooke said happily. She turned to Dan and said, "I can't wait to see her face when you take your turn."

"I promise you I won't disappoint," Dan replied with a smile. Brooke heard Lucas chuckle behind her. "All I have to do is mention Mommy and Daddy dearest to her and what I could possibly to do to them and she'll either explode at me or she'll be the perfect little party guest."

"I hope it's the first," Lucas said as he tightened his hold on Brooke's waist. "That way, Brooke gets to use the little surprise."

"That would be perfect," Brooke said smiling. "And I know it's only a matter of time before we are going to have to bring them out."

A little while later, Brooke and Lucas were dancing together. Lily was now with Dan. She hadn't had a moment to herself and she hated how she was being passed around between the trainers. What angered her the most was the fact that they all had wandering hands and groped her freely. They didn't even care that their wives and girlfriends were in the same room. She really didn't know how much more of this she could take. She just prayed that Brooke would get bored of her soon and throw her back in her bedroom.

Dan was currently letting his hands wander of their own accord and she didn't like it one bit. Even his touch seemed menacing. Her skin felt like it was crawling whenever he touched her and she hated the feeling of his hand roaming freely over her skin. She shuddered and he laughed. It sounded low and dangerous to her.

"My sons were right," he said as he continued to move his hands over her flesh. It made her feel dirty and used. She hoped that it wouldn't go any further. She didn't know if she would be able to handle it if things moved up a level. "You really are nothing special. The client would have to be blind and inexperienced to want you."

Lily went back to watching Brooke and Lucas dance to try and ignore his hurtful comments. Thankfully, he stopped touching her. Brooke and Lucas looked like a perfect normal couple as they moved to the music together. Lily couldn't believe how much in love with each other they were and how caring they were to one another. It was clear that Lucas practically worshipped the ground Brooke walked on and Brooke thought the world of him. Lily also couldn't help being surprised at how happy and carefree Brooke seemed to be with Lucas. It was like she was a completely different person.

"You better not be plotting anything there Lily," Dan said, drawing her attention away from Brooke and Lucas. He had seen how engrossed she had been watching them. He then dragged her over to the drinks table. "You see, if you try anything that harms my son or Brooke, then I won't hesitate to hurt Mommy and Daddy dearest."

Lily looked at him horrified. "You wouldn't dare!" She couldn't help but yell. Her instincts kicked in and her natural reaction was to reach for the nearest drink to throw at Dan. Dan instantly managed to stop her and he laughed as he had gotten what he had hoped for. Brooke and Lucas looked over and Lily risked a glance in their direction. She saw that Brooke's face was like thunder.

"I think it's time for the first surprise, don't you think?" Brooke asked icily as she and Lucas marched over to where Lily and Dan were. Lucas laughed as he reached in his pocket and produced a set of handcuffs. Lily groaned inwardly as she saw them. She let out a pained noise as Dan and Lucas forced her arms behind her back before Lucas snapped the cuffs into place. "I told you there would be consequences if you misbehaved."

"Well Brooke, you will certainly make Ian happy when he gets here and sees her already handcuffed," Lucas said with a chuckle. His words seemed to soothe Brooke slightly and a smile broke out on her face. Lily was once again amazed at the effect that Lucas had on Brooke.

"Can I have a turn now?" Nathan asked as he approached them. They could tell that he was slightly buzzed from the alcohol, but not drunk.

"Be my guest Nate," Brooke told him. "Do whatever the hell you want with her."

Nathan grinned as he firmly guided Lily to the dance floor. Lucas and Dan laughed as they watched him. They then watched Lily trying to dance with her arms behind her back and the sight amused them, so they laughed harder. Even Brooke managed to smile.

Lily felt extremely embarrassed. She knew that they were laughing at her and there was nothing that she could do to stop them. Just like there was nothing she could do with Nathan's wandering hands. She tried to move away from him as his right hand slipped under the top part of her dress, but his firm grip on her flesh made her stop and wince. She looked up at his face and he glared down at her as he squeezed harder. She made another pained noise as he did and he smirked. She then yelped as she felt someone hit her ass from behind her. She looked around and saw Lucas going past with Brooke.

"That's what you get for trying to move away," Nathan told her. "Brooke, do you think we could start doing cosmetic surgery to these runts that we get here so that there's actually something nice to grab hold of?"

Lily just glared at him as Brooke answered him. "We'd have to put the client's prices up for that."

"Well in the future, the girls we get need to be nice to look and nice to feel," Nathan said as he gave Lily one last painful squeeze.

Lily couldn't hold back any longer. "Get off me, you son of a bitch."

"You just don't learn your lesson, do you?" he asked as he chuckled. He then grabbed her arm and took her straight to Brooke and Lucas. "You can get your other toy out now, Brooke."

"Good job Nate," Lucas said as Brooke reached into his other pocket and produced the gag. Lily then knew the whole thing about passing her around from trainer to trainer was a set up. They were just getting her riled up so that Brooke could use the handcuffs and gag on her. And she fell right in the trap. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She struggled as Brooke placed it in her mouth and tied it tightly. "Now Ian's going to think it's Christmas when he gets here."

"Aww, look my personal assistant is all helpless," Brooke said in an angry tone. "And she brought it all on herself. Now she won't be able to defend herself physically or verbally. It's going to get very entertaining when Ian and Chris get here."

"Definitely," Julian agreed with a sly grin as he moved forward and copied Nathan's actions. "I think Nate has a valid point about the surgery. That really doesn't do anything for me at all."

"Can I leave her in your capable hands Julian?" Brooke asked. Lucas sniggered at her choice of words.

"Do you really have to?" Julian asked her as he pulled a disgusted face. He then winked at Brooke as Lily rolled her eyes. "I mean I have Rachel's amazing body at my fingertips, why would I want this?"

Lily just ignored Julian's degrading words and actions. She knew that her time with Nathan was up as he went back to Haley, who looked relieved to get her husband back. After Julian, Clay then took a turn with Lily for awhile. Owen then made his way over to Lily and took Clay's place. Brooke smiled and let Lucas lead her over to dance once more.

"Aren't you popular tonight?" Owen asked her as his hands roamed her body freely. Lily cringed with disgust. "I _really_ don't see what is all the fuss is about. You're really nothing special Lily. There are _way_ prettier and sexier girls here than you."

Lily honestly didn't know how much more of the taunting and groping she could put up with. She prayed that they wouldn't take much further than groping. She then felt a body behind her and another set of hands over her.

"Hope you don't mind if I take my turn now," Felix said from behind her. "I want to get my turn in before I go to the other party."

"Be my guest," Owen replied and let Felix take over.

Twenty minutes later, Lily was relieved when Felix finally moved away from her. He then gripped her arm tightly and took her over to where Brooke and Lucas were. Lily groaned inwardly.

"It's almost time for the shift change," Felix said unnecessarily. "So I thought Lucas could have his turn while you're waiting on Chris and Ian."

"Do I have to?" Lucas asked sounding annoyed. "This is going to be such a downer compared to the girl I'm dancing with now."

"Just keep her occupied until the others get here," Brooke told him with a laugh. Lily barely had time to blink before Lucas was obeying Brooke.

She watched him as he copied what every other male had been doing to her all evening. She felt repulsed that she had no choice but to let them do whatever they wanted. She saw the disgusted faces Lucas was pulling to Brooke as he touched her and that made her feel extremely hurt. She hated how they all acted like she wasn't there and had no feelings. She heard Brooke laugh behind her and she had to fight the urge to stomp on her feet with her heels. That urge was quickly replaced by the words that Dan had said earlier when he had threatened to hurt her parents.

"Finally you're here!" Lucas exclaimed as he moved his hands away. Lily cringed inwardly again as she realized he must have said it to Chris and Ian.

"Right boys. You'll be pleased to know that you are the last two to have fun with my personal assistant," Brooke told them. "Feel free to do whatever you like with her. Just please leave the dress intact. It cost me a lot of money."

"Can Chris Keller go first?" Chris asked as he looked at Ian. Ian nodded and rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Brooke, since you really don't want the dress getting ruined, can I take it off her?" Ian asked as Chris led Lily over to a table in the corner. He had been looking forward to this all evening.

"Yes. It's a good thing it's strapless. You won't even need to take the handcuffs off," Brooke told him. He went to move away but Brooke put her hand on his arm. "Ian just be gentle on her below the waist, okay? I need that area in full working order."

"You got it boss," Ian replied as he headed over to the table where Chris and Lily were to join in.

Fifteen minutes later, Chris was getting himself a drink and Ian was having some of his own brand of fun with Lily. Lily was praying for the night would be over soon and her public humiliation would be over with. Ian was even managing to stick to Brooke's orders and everything he was doing consisted of above the waist only. He knew better than piss Brooke off at the party. Lily was trying to zone out and hope that time would go faster.

She looked over at the dance floor and saw that all the staff was gathered there and were practically all paired up. She looked at Brooke and Lucas and saw them involved in a deeply loving kiss and frowned. She began to wonder if Brooke had a mental disorder until she heard Ian's voice in her ear. "If Brooke gives me permission, I could go all night with you."

Lily's entire body filled with dread at his words. She hoped that there would be some miracle that would get her out of here and make it so her parents were kept safe. She really didn't want the rest of her life to be ruled by Brooke's sick mind.


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** I've now changed from **paigemattewsfan21** to **NALEYAAF23**. Thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Karen was working on breakfast when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She gave a wide smile to her husband as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, have you heard from Lily yet?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No, but Ms. Davis told me that she would be busy settling in and training all weekend," Karen replied. She didn't want to admit it, but she was disappointed that Lily never did call. However, she remained hopeful that she would. "So I'm sure that she'll call us when she can. Don't worry so much. She is a big girl now. She can handle herself."

"She's only fifteen," Keith reminded her as he frowned. "Do you remember the last teenager who thought that she could make her own decisions?" Karen didn't have a chance to respond when her husband continued. "She ran away from us and we haven't heard from her since."

Karen knew that Alex would be brought up. She knew that he still blamed himself for her running away. "Keith, we weren't her parents. Even though she was part of our family, she didn't feel like she belonged with us. Besides, Alex and Lily are two different people."

Keith knew that was true. "Yes, but Lily looked up to Alex. I'm surprised that those two didn't keep in contact after Alex ran away," he replied with a frustrated sigh. "It's been two years. I still can't believe that I haven't discovered where she has gone to. I'm a detective. It's my job to find her."

"What would you do if you did?" Karen asked him as she turned to him. "Would you force her to return to Charlotte with you?"

Keith let out another sigh. "Well, I did when I first found out that she had left," he admitted. "But now I just want to know that she's safe."

Karen gave him a sympathetic look. "I know. Me too," she replied. She tried to comfort him. "I'm sure that she is." Keith just nodded as he grabbed his breakfast. He then sat down at the kitchen table and started eating. Karen soon joined him. There was an awkward silence before Karen spoke again. "You know, we can always ask Chase to see if he would be willing to sign up as a model," she teased him. "Would that make you feel better?"

Keith gave her a look. He didn't like her sense of humor when it came to their daughter and Chase. "That's not funny."

Karen just gave him a smile. "Come on, Keith. You and I both know that Lily and Chase are attracted to each other." Keith tried to ignore her as she continued talking. "I'm sure that they would be dating by now if you didn't have that rule of no dating until she's sixteen."

Keith then knew that he could speak. "I don't think that she's ready for dating," he replied. "Besides, he's way too old for her."

Karen wasn't surprised that he was still protesting to the relationship. "Chase is only eighteen. There is only a three year age difference, maybe two and a half years. And he is a good kid," she said. She didn't know how to convince him that Chase would never hurt Lily. "I trust him with our daughter. You should too. Why are you so against this?"

"You know why," Keith replied. "I don't want a repeat of what we went through."

Karen became quiet for a moment. She then gave him a look. "I thought that we weren't going to bring that up anymore." He knew how sensitive she was to that particular subject.

"We weren't going to bring it up in front of our daughter," Keith reminded her. Karen still didn't appreciate him bringing that subject up. "Why do you think that I'm so protective of her? I don't want anything to happen to her."

Karen was tired of this argument. They had been having it a lot over the last couple of years. She let out a sigh. "You have to let her make her own decisions, Keith. Otherwise, she _will_ run away," she exclaimed angrily as the doorbell rang. Rex started barking as Karen frowned. "I wonder who it could be at this time in the morning," she said as she got up from her chair.

Keith followed her to the front door. Karen opened it. She suddenly became nervous when she saw two police officers standing on the front porch. They introduced themselves before one of them spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Roe, I'm afraid that we have some bad news."

* * *

Lily opened her eyes and groaned at the bright light. The events of the previous night were still playing in her head. They had been all night. After Ian was through with her, she was passed around for a second time before the handcuffs and gag were finally removed. The second time had been way worse as the guys had been a lot drunker than before. After a long night, she was finally escorted back to her room.

She heard the door opening and she looked up. She wasn't surprised when Brooke walked in. "Good morning, Lily. I never had a chance to ask you about how you enjoyed my party last night," Brooke said with a smirk.

"You set me up! You knew all along that I wouldn't be able to my mouth shut," Lily exclaimed angrily.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Brooke replied innocently. Lily just glared at her as Brooke changed the subject. "Now I suggest you get up and go downstairs. It's almost time for breakfast and you know how I would hate for you to miss a meal. Now hurry up. I don't like you girls to be tardy either. I'll be downstairs momentarily."

Lily knew that she meant business. She pushed back the covers, climbed out of bed and went out into the hall. As she walked down the stairs, she saw that there was quite a crowd out in the hall. She was sad when she recognized some of the new girls. They were classmates of hers, but she didn't know them well. They turned to her surprised as she walked into the hall.

Shelley and the other girls hurried over to her. "Please tell me that last night was just a sick joke," she pleaded. "Because this is not what I signed up for."

"I wish that I could. At least she told you the truth right away," Lily replied. "I had to find out the hard way."

"She not only told us, but your friends actually showed us what we were expected to do," Shelley replied. She then corrected herself. "Well, it was a little preview, but it was enough. What are we going to do?"

Before she could respond, Victoria appeared and told them that breakfast was ready. Alex and her friends started to wander into the dining room. The new girls were gestured to follow them. Nobody said a word as they filed in.

They then went around playing musical chairs as Brooke came in. Lily was instructed to sit next to Brooke at the head of the table. She was surprised that she was allowed to sit with the girls since she had sat with the staff when she had first arrived. She then realized it was only because Alex and the others had been at the club. Victoria then sat at the other end of the table.

"So did you have fun at your party?" Brooke asked the group.

Alex's group knew better than to not answer their boss. They all looked at each other to see who was willing to speak up. "It was fine," Chloe Hall finally replied. "We had a nice time."

Brooke gave them a smile. "Good. I'm glad." She then turned to Lily. "Lily, you should tell your friends about the staff party." Lily was glad when she didn't have to answer. "She was the most popular one there. Every guy wanted to dance with her. Who was your favorite dance partner?"

Lily hated how she was taunting her. However, she decided to play along. "I didn't have a favorite dance partner. They all danced like they had two left feet. They certainly wouldn't make it on Broadway with the moves that they did last night."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to find someone to be your permanent dance partner," Brooke replied. "Maybe I could get Chase to do it. You two seem like you're really good friends."

Lily didn't let her speak another word. "Don't bring Chase into this," she exclaimed angrily. Sam and Alex tried to calm her down. They didn't want her to get into trouble. "Besides, he would see right through your big fat lies."

Brooke just grinned at her. "Well, that certainly will be tested in a few days." Lily gave her a suspicious look. "Now let's finish breakfast without any more incidents." They then knew that the conversation was now over.

When they were done, Brooke then stood up from her chair. "Now that we're all done, I want you girls to head upstairs and take your showers. Then I want you to come back downstairs and Victoria will give you your assignments for the day. To keep yourselves occupied, you can either talk with each other or read the newspaper. There's an article that I'm sure that will grab your interest." She then excused herself before she left the dining room.

Chloe and some of the other girls headed out of the room and back upstairs. Sam, Alex and Lily stayed where they were. So did Shelly. "So what really happened at the party?" Sam asked Lily anxiously.

"Brooke and the others tricked me into shooting my mouth off. So I was handcuffed and gagged while I danced with those bastards," Lily told her friends. "The only one who I didn't dance with was Jake."

"Yeah, Jake is the only nice one out of the guys," Sam agreed. "The others love their job too much."

"What's Jake story anyway?" Lily inquired curiously.

"We don't really know. We don't see him that much since we're working all the time," Alex told her. "And he runs errands for Brooke." She then changed her subject. "So are you still crushing on Chase?"

"As I told Brooke, Chase and I are just friends," Lily insisted. "So stop bugging me about it."

"Who is Chase anyway?" Sam asked with a puzzled frown.

As Alex was explaining who Chase was, Bevin, one of Lily's classmates, gave the group a confused look. "This is so weird. Those girls in this car accident have the exact names as we do," she told them as she looked at the newspaper.

The remaining girls in the room walked over to her. "What are you talking about?" Shelly asked her. Bevin handed her the article. Shelly gasped in shock as she started reading it. "It looks like none of us are leaving anytime soon. Brooke faked our deaths." Nobody could believe her words so she kept on reading. "Apparently, we were all on our way to a fashion show when a gas truck hit us and exploded, killing us all. There was nothing left. There is even a list of our names here."

"Are you fucking serious?" Lily asked as she snatched the article from Shelly. She glanced through the article as Sam and Alex read over her shoulder. "This can't be true!" Her hopes of ever returning home instantly vanished as she read the victims' list. Her name was sadly on it.

"How else could I guarantee that you would stay with me?" Brooke replied as she came back into the room. "Your parents were so devastated to hear about the car accident."

Lily glared at her. "You can't do this! You can't keep us here forever!"

Brooke just smirked at her. "You have no choice," she said. "You're all mine now. So you should get used to following my rules. Because you're never leaving here."

"Go to hell, bitch," Lily exclaimed angrily. She knew that Brooke hated when she was disrespected, but she didn't care. Brooke had gone too far this time.

Brooke glared at her. "Lily, what did I say about disrespecting me?" she demanded.

Lily stood her ground. "If you're expecting an apology, you're not getting one," she snapped. "I meant what I said."

"Well, it looks like you need a lesson on respect," Brooke said as Lucas and Nathan appeared. "Take Lily to my office." Alex and the others started to protest. They started to fight back as Julian, Owen and Cooper came rushing in. They managed to get the girls off of Nathan and Lucas. They then grabbed Lily as Brooke spoke again. She was now furious. She first turned to Shelly and Bevin. "Since you two are new here, you will be allowed to slide this _one_ time. But if you do this again, you will go straight to Dan. Do you understand me?" she demanded. The two frightened girls nodded. "Good. Now go and get ready for training." She then turned to Alex and Sam as Owen and Cooper took Bevin and Shelly out of the room. "You two know better than to interfere with my punishments. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Alex and Sam exchanged looks before turning back to Brooke. "We stand by her," Alex told her.

Brooke didn't have to hear anymore. "Well, I can see that your loyalties have changed. But that's not acceptable." She turned to Julian. "Take them down to the basement. Tell Dan and Ian to do whatever is necessary to remind them about the consequences if they should remain loyal to their friend." Julian nodded as he pulled Alex and Sam out of the room. Brooke finally turned back to Lily. "Now I'll give you one last chance to apologize."

Lily wasn't going to give in. "Screw you, bitch," she exclaimed. That was all it took for Lucas and Nathan to start dragging her across the room and into the hall. Brooke was right behind them. Once they reached Brooke's office, Lucas and Nathan forced her into a chair. It was the type of chair that had a spindle back and Lily's arms fit perfectly through the gaps as Lucas and Nathan forced them through. Lucas then held her arms tightly behind her back as she suddenly felt Nathan secure the handcuffs back on her wrists trapping her in the chair.

"Thank you, Nathan. That will be all for now," Brooke told Nathan before he left the office. Lily heard the door close behind him. She glared at Brooke as she gave her an evil grin. "You know, I don't know what I love more on you: the handcuffs or the gag. Both were very effective last night at the party, don't you agree?"

Lily was relieved when Lucas answered her question. "I agree. I think the best part was when we tricked her into getting your little surprises out."

"Speaking of surprises, don't you have my other surprise for Lily?" Brooke asked him.

Lucas nodded as he pulled out a small bag from one of the drawers. He stood beside Brooke as he smirked nastily. "Want to see what I got you?" he asked as he pulled out the items he was hiding. "It's an electric shock collar; you know the one's they use to train dogs. You'll be pleased to know that Brooke will be in control of the button."

Lily gasped horrified as he then walked over behind her and put it on her. It had been specifically designed to be secured by a padlock, so even if she was free she wouldn't be able to take it off. She was surprised when she realized that it fit perfectly around her neck. Lucas then proudly handed the button over to his girlfriend.

"Shall we begin?" Brooke asked her. "Or maybe we should try it out first?"

"You're insane," Lily exclaimed angrily.

Brooke pressed the button and Lily jerked in her seat as she felt the shock. It only lasted a few seconds, but it had hurt so much. She heard Brooke and Lucas laughing at her. She glared at them defiantly, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of making a noise.

"You know, I really thought that you were going to be obedient and follow my rules," Brooke said as she began to walk around the chair Lily was trapped in. "What went wrong?"

Lily knew that it was safe to speak. "You know what went wrong. I found out about your sick business and didn't want to be any part of it. I should have known that it wasn't just a coincidence that you showed up at the exact same restaurant where my parents and I were eating at. Or why Rex was growling at you when you came to pick me up. But I was too excited to pay attention to the signs."

"If you leave now, you're going to miss out on all the fun, games and activities that I have planned for us to do this summer," Brooke replied.

Lily again decided to play along. "I never liked playing a game where I know that I won't have fun."

"You are such a party pooper, Lily," Brooke replied. "You need to be more relaxed. You couldn't seem to loosen up last night."

"I've been to better parties, ones where nobody gropes me. And the hostess is actually nice instead of a cold heartless bitch," Lily told her. At first, she had been surprised how easy the insults came out of her mouth. But it was now becoming natural as she listened to what Brooke had to say.

Brooke glared at her before she turned to Lucas. "Lucas, did you get the gag? I don't want anybody hearing her screams when she gets punished for that filthy mouth of hers."

"I sure did," Lucas said as he produced a gag from the drawer. He walked over to stand behind Lily. "I was gonna to cover it in soap, but I thought it would too cruel for Lily's first day."

"I think you have been hanging out with your dad too much," Brooke chuckled as Lucas put the gag on Lily and tied it tight. He stood back so he wouldn't get shocked. Brooke turned back to Lily. "I hope you're ready, Lily."

Brooke pressed the button on the controller and kept her finger on it for almost a minute. Lily's back arched as her eyes clamped shut. Tears spilled from beneath her eyelids as she screamed into the gag. The noise came out as a strangled gurgle; the cloth of the gag muted it. Brooke and Lucas's demeaning laughs echoed in the office. When Brooke had finally taken her finger off the button, Lily sat still as she tried to get her breath back.

"You brought this on yourself you know. I did give you _two _chances to apologize to me. But you just didn't want to do it," Brooke said as she started walking around the chair again. "So this is the punishment you get. But this is just the beginning. After this, you are going to get to experience the fun room. And it will be with all _nine_ trainers. Won't that be fun?" Lily's eyes went wide when she heard that. She never expected Brooke to put her with all the trainers at the same time. Lucas just smiled as he perched on Brooke's desk and crossed his arms.

Brooke then pressed the button again and she and Lucas watched as Lily squirmed in the chair. She took her finger off the button and just as Lily was regaining her breath again, she pressed it again for a longer length of time. Lucas laughed heartily. Brooke finally stopped pressing the button and Lily's chest heaved as she struggled to breathe.

"God, this is fun. I could do this all day," Brooke told Lucas as she smirked. Her expression returned to serious as she turned back to Lily. "Now are you ready to apologize to me? Lucas, take the gag off her."

Lucas moved from the desk, went over to Lily and yanked the gag from her mouth. Lily glared at him and Brooke nastily as she swallowed hard. Lucas gripped her hair when she didn't answer Brooke and yanked her head back.

"When you get asked a question, answer it," he sneered in her face. Lily could tell that he was pissed off at her for calling Brooke a bitch. "Or we'll be doing this all day. Of course, it doesn't matter either way. You're going to the fun room after dinner and entertaining me and my friends all night, whether you like it or not."

Lily felt Lucas let go of her hair and she finally answered. "You wish."

"Now now, Lily! What have I told you about respect? You're obviously not learning anything here," Brooke said angrily. To Lily's relief, she didn't press the button. However, she knew that she was getting close to upsetting Brooke again.

"You really think that faking my death will make my parents believe that I'm dead? Dream on. One day soon, you're going to get caught, Brooke. And I'll be there watching to see you get exactly what you and the rest of these sons of bitches deserve," Lily spat at her.

Brooke and Lucas glared at Lily as Lucas put the gag back in place around her mouth. Brooke then pressed the button again, holding it down even longer this time. She then let go of the button as Lily regained her breath. "You certainly are defiant, Lily. I knew that I was going to have a challenge with you. I just didn't realize how much until now. But don't worry. I'm sure that by the end of the summer; you'll be just as obedient as the other girls are. Even if you aren't, we're still going to play my games."

"Can I play with the button now?" Lucas asked her hopefully. Brooke nodded as she handed him it. They then continued to switch back and forth between each other. They only let Lily have a few minutes to catch her breath before they pressed the button down.

It seemed like days before someone knocked on the door. Peyton poked her head in. "Brooke, I hate to interrupt your fun, but it's nearly lunchtime," she told her.

Brooke looked at Lily before turning back to Peyton. "I guess we can take a break for an hour for lunch." Lily was relieved that they were finally going to take a break. "But bring my lunch in here. And bring Lily's too. We'll be eating in here today." Lily wasn't surprised that Brooke would keep her in her office. She could tell that she loved having her all to herself.

Peyton nodded before she left. Brooke then went over and pulled the gag out of Lily's mouth. "I know that you would love to get out of that chair, but there's no point if you are just going to sit back down in it afterwards. So I'm going to feed you today." Lily didn't have a chance to argue as Brooke bent down to her level. She glared at her as she grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her again. "So if you do anything to hurt me, then I can promise you that Lucas and his friends will have my permission to play with you for as long as they want. Do you understand me?" Lily nodded. "Good," Brooke said before she got up. She then went over to her desk and put the gag and controller into one of her desk drawers. "I would take your collar off. But I think it looks cute on you."

Lily glared at her. "You should try it then. And I'll play with the button."

Brooke didn't answer as she followed Lucas into the hall. Lily then struggled to get out of her handcuffs. But it was hopeless and soon gave up. She now could see why her dad and Brooke used handcuffs. Handcuffs were almost impossible to get out of. She knew she couldn't do it, at least not without help. She looked around the office and she couldn't see any cameras anywhere. That wasn't good. There was too much privacy in the room.

It wasn't long before Brooke returned with two trays of food. Lily hated it, but she knew that she had no choice but to have Brooke feed her like a little child. The minutes were endless. She didn't think that it could get any worse, but then Brooke started to taunt her about the punishments that Sam and Alex were experiencing. However, Lily kept her mouth shut. She was tempted just to spit the food back at Brooke, but she managed to keep the urge under control. Finally, she ate the last bite.

"Now that we are all done eating, are you ready for some more fun with that new collar of yours?" Brooke asked. This time, she didn't even ask for an apology. She knew that she wasn't going to get one. Lily didn't even have a chance to answer as Brooke put the gag back on. "But we should probably wait for Lucas. After all, it isn't as much fun without him."

Brooke then started taunting her again as Lucas came back with a big smile on his face. "The guys are _very_ excited for tonight. They are _begging_ me to convince you to let us start this afternoon instead of waiting until after dinner."

Brooke smiled in return. "Well, I suppose it's time for me to share her." Lily wasn't looking forward to being in the fun room. However, she had no choice as Lucas unattached her from the chair and took the collar off. Brooke just smirked at Lily, who was now nervous. "Don't worry. You'll have fun down there. And if you behave, then you won't have to go down there for the rest of the evening."

Lily couldn't tell if she was lying or not. She didn't have a chance to read her face before Lucas pulled her out of the room. She didn't bother struggling since she knew that Lucas had a firm grip on her. They went down the hall and into the kitchen. It was only seconds before they were down in the basement. Once they arrived at the fun room, she was relieved to see that nobody was there yet.

Lucas pushed Lily into the room and over to one of the chairs. "Why don't you just sit tight and I'll get the guys?" he asked her as he handcuffed her to the chair. He then put the gag back in her mouth. "I'll be right back." He then closed the door behind him. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone for long when she heard the door opening. Lucas was standing there with his buddies, smiling away. "Let the fun begin," he announced. Lily swallowed nervously as Lucas began to walk towards her. The way he prowled towards her made her feel scared. She dreaded of what they had in mind for her.


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N**: Thank you all for the awesome reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"What should we do first guys?" Nathan asked, eager to get started.

"Whatever the hell we want, bro," Lucas told him with a sadistic laugh. Nathan joined in as Julian smirked. Lily eyed him angrily. Yet, there was also fear in her eyes as he spoke again. "Brooke said that she didn't mind us leaving marks on her since she isn't going to be with the clients."

"That's probably a good thing considering that Ian is going to be here," Julian chuckled as he turned to Lily. "He's still dealing with your friends, but he will join in the fun soon."

Lucas walked back over to Lily. "We all know that you're new at this. So we'll take it nice and easy for you and play some games first before we put you in the bed," he told her. Lily didn't know whether to feel relieved or not. Lucas continued to talk normally as he turned to his friends. "I'm surprised Ian doesn't work with my Dad more often. He's worse than him sometimes."

"Tell me about it," Nathan said. "Dad told me about that time he joined him in the punishment room and they got carried away with that girl."

"Dad was so proud that day that day, huh?" Lucas said with a laugh. He gripped Lily's hair tightly and looked at her evilly as he said, "You never know, that could happen to you if you don't stop disrespecting Brooke." He then let go of her hair and turned to the others again. "I think it's best that we keep the gag on her. You never know what might come out of her mouth."

"Come on, Luke. I want to hear about what the special guest thought of our party," Julian begged.

"Didn't you hear? She thought that we all danced with two left feet," Lucas told them. "She couldn't even pick out her favorite partner." He then thought for a moment. "That gives me an idea for our first game." His brother and his friends looked at him curiously. "It's called 'Guess the dance partner?' We blindfold Lily and we all take turns dancing with her. And she has to guess the correct dance partner."

"And what shall be her reward, dear nephew?" Cooper asked him. Lucas was about to respond when Cooper didn't let him. "I think the best person to answer that is Lily."

Lucas was skeptical. He turned back to Lily and glared at her. "If you shoot off that filthy mouth of yours, we're going to stop the games and get you prepared for the bed. Got it?" Lily knew that he was serious. She nodded her head. He then took off her gag. "So what do you think your reward should be? And you know that we can't let you go."

"Where would she go?" Julian pointed out. Lily glared at him, but she refrained from shouting out an insult. "Besides, I would rather see her play our version of the 'Cops and Robbers' game." He turned to Lily. "You heard of that game, right?"

"What would I have to do?" Lily asked hesitantly. She had a feeling that their version of the game wouldn't be fun.

"It's pretty easy. All you have to do is go around the houses in Tree Hill and steal a few items without getting caught by the police," Lucas explained. "If you get through all the rounds, then you shall get a prize."

"And what is my prize?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Since you're Brooke's personal assistant, we'll let Brooke decide," Lucas replied as he unlocked the handcuffs. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower? Get yourself out of your pajamas. We have a few things to set up for the game."

Lily was relieved to get out of the handcuffs and out of the chair. As soon as she was free, she hurried past the trainers and into the hallway. She then noticed that the other door was shut. She then knew that Sam and Alex were still being punished. She hated that they were being punished on her behalf. Yet, it was their choice to stand up for her. She was surprised that Alex had. She would have thought that her cousin didn't care about anybody but herself.

She then noticed that the trainers were poking their heads out from the room. She wondered why before she remembered that her friends weren't allowed to interfere with Brooke's punishments. She had a feeling that included her too. She reluctantly walked past the door and headed up the basement stairs.

When she arrived at the first floor, she immediately noticed how quiet it was. She then jumped as she heard a familiar voice. "If you're looking for the other girls, they are at the club for their lesson in pole dancing," Nikki told her as she walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"I'm surprised you're not there," Lily said. "I thought you were an expert on attracting men to your web."

Nikki gave her a look. "I have better things to do than to teach your friends how to pole dance," she replied.

"If you're not here to work for Brooke, then what are you here for?" Lily asked.

Just then, Brooke walked into the kitchen and gave Lily a wide smile. "Lily, I'm glad that I caught you before you got into the shower. I thought that I should take that lovely collar off of you so that it doesn't get ruined." Lily was glad to get rid of the collar. However, she had a feeling that it was only temporarily. "Now get upstairs and take a quick shower. I'll be up in a little bit to help you with your hair and make-up." Lily was about to protest when Brooke didn't let her. "Don't even think about arguing with me." Lily could see that she was still pissed about disrespecting her earlier. So she decided not to argue with her and just obey her orders.

Once Brooke was done with her hair and make-up, she was forced to follow Brooke back down to her office. She was then forced into the chair and the collar was put back on. Brooke just smirked at Lily. "You know, I've been thinking about our argument earlier. And I now understand why you were so rude to me. You didn't quite believe me about faking your death, right?" she asked. Lily then heard the door open again. However, the person stayed behind her. She then realized what Brooke was going to do next. She knew that she had to get her words out before Lucas put the gag in her mouth. However, he was quicker and did it before she could even say a word. He tied the gag tightly as Brooke continued. "I'm sure my next phone call will convince you. Normally, I don't like people to eavesdrop on my private phone calls. But since you're my personal assistant, I'll make an exception. I'll put it on speaker phone so you can hear _every_ word."

Lily couldn't do anything but sit helplessly as Brooke called her house. She hoped that her parents were out. Yet, she had a feeling that they weren't. They were probably too busy taking care of the funeral arrangements to go out. After a couple of rings, she heard her mother's voice. _"Hello?"_

Brooke just smirked at her prisoner as she cleared her throat. She then put her acting skills to use. "Mrs. Roe, this is Brooke Davis. I'm so sorry that I haven't had a chance to call you. Things have been so crazy over here since we found out about the accident. I can't help but blame myself for this."

"_It's not your fault, Ms. Davis,"_ Karen told her with a sniffle. Lily then knew that her mom had been crying. She wanted to scream out that it was a lie. She hated hearing that her mother was so upset. She wished that she could comfort her and let her know that she was alright. _"Lily wanted to go on the bus with her friends."_

"I know, but I still feel bad about this," Brooke replied. "Out of respect for Lily and her friends, I'm canceling the summer program. I don't feel that it would be right to continue the program." There was a short pause as Brooke turned to Lily. "And I'm canceling the rest of my week so I can attend Lily's funeral. I know that I didn't know her well, but I want to come and pay my respects to you and your family."

"_That's very kind of you, but you do realize that my husband and I want to keep the service private,"_ Karen replied.

"Mrs. Roe, I promise you that there will be no cameras," Brooke assured her. Karen then agreed and then told her when and where the service would be. "If you or Mr. Roe needs anything, please don't hesitate to call me." Karen promised that she would before they said their good-byes. Brooke then turned to Lily. "Do you believe me now?" she asked as she grinned. Lily could only glare at her in response. "Since the guys are setting up the game, you'll be staying in here with me until they are ready. Is that ok with you?" she asked, knowing perfectly well that Lily couldn't answer. "Good."

A few hours later, Lucas drove Lily to the first destination. She was surprised when she saw that the first place was a shed. Lucas turned off the engine before turning to her. "Here is how the game works. You go through this list of places where you have to go and steal an expensive item without tripping the alarm. And you are on a time limit. If you take too long, then we'll alert the police. If you get caught by the police, you lose the round. If you beat the clock, then we'll add that time to your time limit. You'll have a few more minutes before we call the cops."

"So what if I win more rounds than lose?" Lily asked. Lucas started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nobody has ever beaten the game," Lucas replied. Lily had a feeling that it was because Lucas and his friends cheated. It seemed like something that they would do. "And I'm sure you won't be any exception."

"We'll see about that," Lily muttered as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

Lucas suddenly stopped her. "There's one last thing. Don't bother trying to skip town. We have the exits to go out of town blocked."

Lily wasn't surprised. She knew that they wouldn't let her or any of her friends wander around town without being watched. She just nodded in acknowledgement before she climbed out of the vehicle. She had a feeling that this was going to be a long night.

The first two rounds were easy. She got out of there in record time. However, she barely made it through the third round. The third location was at a client's house that was full of alarms and security guards. She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Her parents had always taught her that it wasn't right to steal. And even though she was just playing a game, she still wasn't comfortable breaking into houses.

Lily ran down the street and into the alley where she stopped for a few moments to catch her breath. She then walked back out onto the street and checked for the police. She was relieved when she saw that they weren't anywhere in sight. She then knew that it was safe to come out. She wanted to quit right then and there, but she knew that she would end up back in the fun room with the trainers. She knew that she had to keep going to avoid losing. It was either that or her prize for winning, whatever that may be. Then again, she wasn't looking forward to the prize either.

She wished that she could escape, but she knew that she wouldn't get past the guards. She then realized that she wouldn't leave without Alex or her friends anyway. She didn't care if they had contracts with Brooke or not. She didn't care if Brooke had faked their deaths. Brooke didn't have the right to keep any of them there. Lily was determined to find a way to escape without getting caught.

She then stopped for a moment and came to a sudden realization. She was alone. Lucas had dropped her off at the first checkpoint. He was only there to watch the time limit. Once she had gotten the first item, she had to walk to the next checkpoint. Another one of the trainers had been waiting at the second checkpoint.

She decided to use the alone time to her advantage. "If they want to play a game, then they can play hide-and-seek," she whispered to herself. She knew that she would get in trouble, but she knew that Brooke wouldn't send her to Dan. After all, she _was _her personal assistant.

She went back through the alley and came out on the other side. Most of the buildings had the lights off and were closed. However, she was surprised to see that Brooke's store had its lights on. She thought that everyone was either out guarding the town or at the mansion. She walked up to the door and discovered that it was unlocked. She walked in and looked around at the quiet store. There was nobody there.

She then jumped as she heard footsteps. Victoria walked into the room, not even noticing Lily. She was too busy paying attention to her work. It took her a few moments before she finally noticed Lily. "Well, this certainly explains the sirens that I heard awhile ago."

"You're going to make me go back out there, aren't you?" Lily asked.

"No, but they will find you eventually," Victoria replied. "You're not the first one who has tried to escape the game by hiding in one of the buildings. But you are the first one to try and hide in here."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily muttered. She then turned back to Victoria, who had turned back to her work. She was surprised to see that she wasn't reaching for her cell-phone. "You're not going to report me?"

"Unlike the others, I'm not a tattletale," Victoria replied. "And I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Lily was stunned to see how different mother and daughter were. "Why are you taking orders from your own daughter?" she demanded.

"That's between me and Brooke," Victoria replied. "So I suggest that you mind your own business."

Lily gave her a look. "I'm a daughter of a detective. It's in my blood to be nosy."

Victoria smiled in amusement. "Well, that may be, Lily. But this is one time where you should respect my daughter's privacy. You'll be opening a can of worms otherwise."

Lily was about to respond when the door opened again. She wasn't surprised when Brooke walked into the room. Lucas was right behind her. Lily was getting used to seeing them together. She wasn't surprised to see that Brooke wasn't upset. "There you are, Lily. The guys were wondering where you went off to. I suppose you're tired of playing the game, right?" She didn't let Lily answer. "Well, that's ok. It's getting late anyway. So you'll just have to finish the game another night. Since you were able to finish the first three rounds without getting caught, you will be getting a prize. However, I'm afraid that it will have to wait until I get back."

Lily didn't even have to ask to know where she was going. "My parents won't believe that I'm dead," she insisted. "They may believe it now, but it won't stay with them. They will find out the truth."

Brooke just smirked at her. "Do you remember this morning when you accused me of following you to the restaurant?" Lily remained quiet, wondering where she was going with this. "Well, that wasn't the only place that I followed you to." Lily then knew that she meant her house. "So if they just happen to find out the truth, I have no problem giving the order to Dan to eliminate them."

"Brooke, whatever happened to that rule where they could choose their fate?" Victoria reminded her.

Brooke didn't answer her. "Victoria, your presence here is no longer necessary. So Peyton has arranged a flight for you to head back to New York City. You leave in the morning. I suggest you go home and pack." Brooke waited until her mother left before she turned to Lily. "As for you, I would advise you not to cause any trouble while I'm gone. Or your parents will be having their own funerals. Do you understand me?"

Lily glared at her, but she nodded. "Yes."

While Lily was being brought back to the house, Haley was parking her car at a different house. She got out of the car and grabbed her purse. She pulled out her keys as she walked up to the front porch. She unlocked the front door and walked into the hall. She had barely taken off her jacket when Quinn appeared. She had a concerned look on her face. "Where were you? I expected you home hours ago."

Haley gave her an apologetic look. "I know. I'm sorry. I was making sure that Sam and Alex were ok. They were really hurting after Dan and Ian got through with them," she replied. "Is Taylor home yet or is she still at work?"

"She finally got home a couple of hours ago," Quinn told her as they went to the kitchen. "I don't know how she can stand being with those clients. I can barely stand being around the trainers."

"Well, nobody is worse than Brooke Davis herself," Haley replied as she grabbed some food from the fridge. She hadn't had a chance to eat much all day. "This morning, she put Lily in that chair while wearing the shock collar. And now Lily is playing that stupid game of going around town, stealing things while trying to avoid the so-called cops." Quinn looked at her shocked. "Lily disrespected Brooke by calling her a 'bitch'. You know how she hates that."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "I can't say that I blame Lily though." She then turned to her sister with hopeful eyes. "Are you sure we can't tell Keith and Karen that she is alive? It doesn't seem right that we know of this and they don't."

Haley gave her a look. "Quinn, you know that we can't," she replied. She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to tell them as well. "Lily will be even in more danger than before if we tell anyone. And so would we. We can't tell them what we know about her or Dan."

"We could always tell that that bitch about that liar," Taylor said as she joined her sisters in the kitchen. "Isn't that why we went undercover in the first place? So we could expose that son of a bitch for who he really is? Not to mention Brooke?"

Haley knew that she had a point. "Yes, but we have to do it carefully," she replied. "Dan is a dangerous man. He could kill us if he finds out what we are up to. So would Brooke." She could see that her sisters were still upset. "Look, I don't like being here just as much as you do."

Taylor gave her a look. "Then why did you marry Nathan if you don't like it here?"

Haley sighed, knowing that Nathan would be brought up. "It's complicated," she replied. She then changed the subject. "Brooke is heading to Charlotte for the rest of the week. Then she is planning to go away with Lucas for the weekend."

Quinn made a face. "It isn't New York, is it? Lindsey called this afternoon and said that she was meeting a client there."

Haley shook her head. "Victoria is the only one who is going to New York. She wouldn't recognize Lindsey if she came across her. And Lucas and Brooke are going to their vacation house in Florida."

Quinn let out a relieved sigh. "Good because we all know what would happen to Lindsey if they did meet again," she replied.

Haley didn't even want to think about it. When she had heard Lindsey's story, she couldn't believe it. She knew that she had to help her avoid Brooke as much as she could. "Well, let's hope that they never do."


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **I like to thank my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Keith knocked on the door and waited to hear an answer. He wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. Karen had been in a fog ever since she had heard the tragic news. He knew that she was feeling guilty for letting Lily go. Keith was feeling guilty himself, but he was trying to keep it together for her. He knocked on the door again and still didn't get an answer. He then opened it and saw that Karen was sitting on the bed and staring off into space.

Keith walked over to her. "Honey, it's time to go to the church," he told her gently. Karen didn't move and Keith let out a sigh as he spoke again. "Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

Karen turned to him. Keith then knew that he had made a mistake. "How can you say that when we just lost our daughter?" she demanded. "And we can't even give her a proper burial because a gas tank blew her up!" she exclaimed angrily as tears streamed down her face. Keith gently pulled her close to him and did his best to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Karen was finally ready to go to the church. She put on a brave face as she greeted the guests. However, Keith and Andy both knew that she was devastated. Soon, the room was filled with mourners including Chase, Millie and Mouth. They were huddled together in a corner as Chase started the conversation.

"How are you holding up?" Chase asked Millie.

Millie was quiet for a few moments. "It's hard, but I'm hanging in there," she finally replied. "I just hate that I never had a chance to say good-bye to her."

Chase nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I know how you feel." They then turned to the receiving line. "I never had a chance to tell Lily how I really felt about her. I would have asked her out in a heartbeat if it wasn't for her dad. It would have been nice to know what her answer would have been."

Millie tried not to smile as she said, "I know for a fact that she would have loved to go out with you."

Chase didn't have a chance to respond as Brooke came over to them. Millie introduced her to Mouth before the conversation began. Brooke gave them a sympathetic look as she began to speak. "I'm so sorry about Lily," she told them. "I didn't know her for long, but I could see why people loved her. She was certainly a kind and caring person."

Millie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, she was the best friend I've ever had. I'm really going to miss her." There was a short pause before she spoke again. "I'm surprised that Alex didn't come with you."

"Alex would have, but she didn't think that it would be appropriate with her being estranged from Lily's parents," Brooke replied.

Chase suddenly spoke up. "I'm surprised that she wasn't on the bus with the other models."

"Well, Alex and Lily didn't exactly have a great reunion when they met up again," Brooke replied. "So I thought that it was best to separate them. I know that I should have made them settle their differences, but I thought it would be better for them to cool down first."

There was then an awkward silence before they heard that it was time for the funeral. Everyone slowly started to find seats. Keith and Karen sat down in the first row. Whitey, Andy, Millie and Mouth were right next to them. Chase sat down behind them while Brooke stood at the back of the room. Brooke did her best not to show her happiness as she watched the funeral.

At the reception, Keith handled the guests while Karen tried to deal with the food. But her guests could clearly see that she couldn't do it. So Millie offered to help out and Karen was grateful. They started talking about Lily and the memories that they had with her as Brooke came over to them. She gave them a smile as she spoke. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" she offered.

Karen thought for a moment. "Well, Keith and I would love it if you could send Lily's things back to us," she replied. There was a short pause before she was able to speak again. She tried not to tear up as she spoke her next words. "I know that she didn't have much there, but we should start sorting out her stuff."

Brooke nodded understandingly. "It would be no problem. And I'm so sorry that things worked out like this." She was then interrupted by her cell-phone. She then quickly excused herself and went outside on the back patio.

Chase watched her with interest. He was so busy looking at her that he didn't even realized that Keith was standing beside him at first. He then snapped out of his daydream as Keith spoke. "Are you ok?"

Chase nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. He didn't want to be rude, but he wasn't in the mood to talk to Keith right then. He excused himself and walked over to Millie and Mouth, who had offered to let Karen take a break. "I'm surprised that Ms. Davis is here. I would have thought that she was too busy with her company to show up."

"Well, Lily was her personal assistant," Millie pointed out. "I'm sure she is just here to pay her respects to Keith and Karen."

Chase was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Don't tell anybody that I said this, but I don't trust Brooke. There's something off about her. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that Lily's accident happened right after the other models arrived? And a gas tank just happened to be the one that hit the bus?"

Millie and Mouth exchanged looks before turning back to Chase. "So what are you saying?" Mouth asked. "You think that Lily and the others were killed on purpose?"

"Or there wasn't an accident at all," Chase replied. "And for some reason, Brooke doesn't want to bring Lily back to her parents."

Millie stopped him right there. "That's ridiculous," she protested. She thought that he was jumping to conclusions. "Why would she want to do that?"

Chase shrugged. "I don't know. Why would Alex not tell Lily that she was working for Clothes Over Bros.?" he pointed out. "Lily made the promise not to tell her parents where Alex was unless she was in danger. So if she wasn't in any danger, then Alex should have no problem in telling Lily about her new job."

Millie couldn't believe what he was saying. "I think that your new job is going to your head," she said.

Chase wasn't backing down on this. "I'm telling you that Brooke Davis is hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is." His friends still weren't convinced. "Come on, guys. You can't tell me that you don't feel that something isn't right about all of this." He then decided to compromise. "At least, let us investigate and see what we come up with."

There was silence before Millie spoke. "Alright, I'll play detective. But if we don't find anything bad about her, you have to promise me that you'll stop looking into Brooke Davis and her company."

Chase nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

Lily groaned at the bright light that was coming through the blinds. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew that it had to be late. She had spent the last three nights with Lucas and his friends in the fun room, playing their sick games that hadn't ended until well after midnight. Luckily, none of them had included being shackled to the bed and them training her yet. They had been too busy having fun dancing with her while she had been handcuffed and gagged.

She barely was awake when she heard the door unlocking. She wasn't surprised to see that it was Peyton. She was usually the one who would come in and wake her up. She didn't even let her speak. She knew the drill by now. She pushed back the covers and crawled out of bed. "I'll be in and out of the shower in five minutes," she told her.

Peyton didn't let her move towards the door. "No, you're won't. Because you're required to attend an emergency meeting with your new friends. We have a little matter to discuss with all of you." She didn't let Lily respond. Instead, she roughly grabbed her arm and forced her out into the hallway. She then let her go and Lily went down the stairs to the first floor. She was then led into the living room, where Alex, Sam and the others were already waiting.

Alex was sitting with her friends on the couch while Sam was standing by the fireplace. Lily walked over to her, relieved to see that she was ok. Sam had the same thought. "Something's up," she whispered to her. "There is never an emergency meeting unless we're all in trouble."

Lily wasn't able to respond as Peyton, Haley and Nikki entered the room. Lucas was the last one in the room. She could tell that he was pissed off. Yet, he tried to remain calm as he spoke. "This morning, I was informed that someone here is pregnant." There were murmurs from the girls. None of them could quite believe it. "And I demand to know who that person is. If you confess now, then we will work out a more appropriate punishment than sending you to Dan."

Alex suddenly spoke up. "Why are you talking to us? You should be interrogating your trainers. They are the ones who got this girl pregnant." Before Lucas or Peyton could reply, Alex continued. "So why should she get punished?"

"Because you know that you're not allowed to keep secrets from Brooke," Lucas reminded her.

"How do you know that she didn't just find out that she was pregnant and didn't know how to handle it? Or that Dan or Ian forced her not to say anything because he didn't want to get into trouble?" Alex exclaimed.

"I'll deal with the trainer accordingly," Lucas replied in a firm tone. "But right now, I'm talking to you and your friends."

"Forget it, Luke. They aren't going to tell us anything. So they will all be punished when Brooke returns," Peyton said.

Lily was about to protest when Shelly spoke up first. "That's not fair. Why should we get punished when we didn't do anything?" she demanded.

"Well, that's the way things work around here," Peyton replied. "But you can get out of it if you convince the pregnant girl to confess. You have until Brooke returns to Tree Hill. After that, you will have to suffer the punishment." She didn't say anything as she, Haley, Lucas and Nikki left the room.

All of the girls instantly started talking with each other, wondering who the pregnant girl could be. Sam let out a heavy sigh. "Well, you should start getting prepared for the punishment. Because you aren't going to get a confession out of these girls."

"And what exactly is the punishment?" Shelly snapped. "You know, we wouldn't have to worry about our punishment if you guys would just admit that you're pregnant."

Alex suddenly turned to her. "What makes you so certain that it's one of us? It could be one of you. You may be in training, but accidents can happen."

Shelly gave her a look. "Yes, but we just arrived. So there is no way that my friends and I could be pregnant."

Lily knew that it was getting ugly. It was soon confirmed as Shelly and Alex started to argue with each other. Soon, the girls were picking sides and defending either Shelly or Alex. She was a little relieved that they weren't fist fighting, but still annoyed that they were even doing it in the first place. She couldn't take it anymore. "Would everyone just shut up for a minute?" she shouted. Everyone suddenly became quiet. "Because arguing is not helping any of us right now." They remained quiet, knowing that she was right. Lily then turned to Sam. "How do we know that this isn't just a trick to get us punished?"

"Because Brooke wouldn't be coming back from her trip early if it was," Sam replied.

"If they want to find out who's pregnant, why don't they just do a pregnancy test?" Shelly asked. "Why would they make us go through this?"

"Because they want to see if we will do it the easy way or the hard way," Alex told her. "And you don't want to know what the hard way is. Trust me."

"Why do I have a feeling that you're the one who is pregnant?" Shelly asked her.

Alex gave her a look. "If I was, I would have confessed by now. Besides, Julian makes sure that I'm not the one who gets pregnant."

Before anyone could respond, the double doors opened up and Brooke entered the room. Peyton and Lucas were right behind her. Everyone could tell that Brooke was furious. She glared angrily at them. "Ok, your time is up. Now tell me who is pregnant or suffer the consequences."

There was silence at first before Chloe finally spoke up. "I am," she admitted.

Her friends looked at her shocked. Brooke nodded satisfied. "Thank you, Chloe. Peyton, why don't you escort her to Ellie? I want to make sure that she is telling the truth and not covering up for someone." Chloe and Peyton then left the room. She then turned to the other girls. "As for the rest of you, you shouldn't get too comfortable in here. We'll be eating lunch soon." She and Lucas were about to leave when she turned back to the group. "Lily, you're with me."

Lily didn't even have to ask to know where they were going. "Why can't she eat with us?" Sam asked.

Brooke gave her a look. "Don't argue with me, Samantha." Sam then kept her mouth shut as Lucas roughly grabbed Lily and pulled her out into the front hall. He then pushed her into Brooke's office and into the chair. He then secured the handcuffs into place. She was relieved when he didn't put the collar on. Yet, she knew that he happily would if she made him or Brooke furious.

Brooke was right behind them and went to sit in her chair. "Do you know why I've been having you separated from the rest of the girls?" she asked her. Luckily, she wasn't expecting her to answer. "Because you're a bad influence to my employees. I suppose it doesn't help that you and Alex are cousins."

"I had no idea that they were going to stand up for me," Lily defended. "You can't blame me for their decisions. Unlike you, I don't _force_ them to do what they obviously don't want to do."

Brooke glared icily at her, but she didn't give the signal to Lucas to put the gag in her mouth. "Well, I'm afraid that I still don't trust you to be near your friends yet. So you're going to have to stay at the cabin until Lucas and I come back from our weekend trip." Lily didn't even want to know who would be baby-sitting her. Brooke then changed the subject. "I went to your funeral and the reception. I couldn't believe how many people loved and cared about you to come to say good-bye. By the way, your parents want your stuff to be shipped back to them. So I'm going to have Haley and her sisters pack up your clothes and things." She then smiled to herself. "It works out well since you'll only be wearing Brooke Davis originals from now on."

Lily continued to be surprised by Brooke's cruelness. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded. "What the hell did we ever do to you or your boyfriend to deserve this?"

Brooke didn't answer her. Instead, she turned to her boyfriend. "How about we check up on lunch?" she asked him. He nodded and he led them out into the hallway. She then shut the door and locked it. They then went into the kitchen where Quinn was hard at work, finishing up the lunches. "You don't have to make Lily's lunch or dinner today. In fact, you don't have to make it the whole weekend."

"Come on, Brooke. You're just pissed off because you had to cut your visit to Charlotte short," Haley replied as she walked into the kitchen. "So give her a break. After all, she didn't cause trouble. Ian did."

"Chloe is really pregnant?" Lucas exclaimed. Haley nodded as Brooke had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm going to kill Ian. How the hell are we going to explain this to the clients?"

Brooke immediately calmed him down. "We're not going to have to explain anything," she replied as an idea popped into her head. "We're going to separate the girls into two groups, one for the clients and one for my new money-making scheme." Lucas smiled in return, interested to hear what that idea was. However, Quinn just gave her sister a worried look.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews. And thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Lily obediently ate every bite of food that Brooke shoved in her mouth. She knew what would happen otherwise. She was glad that it was just breakfast. Lunch and dinner took longer because Brooke would bring second helpings. Even though she would tell her that she was full, Brooke would make her eat more food than she could handle. She was surprised that she didn't get sick afterwards.

It had been two long weeks since her funeral. She had been on her best behavior the whole weekend. She wasn't disrespectful to Cooper or Dan, her baby-sitters. She hadn't tried to escape. She had been relieved that nobody had taken advantage of her during her time in the cabin.

However, Brooke still wanted her to be separated from the other girls. She kept her in the special chair in her office during the day and locked in her bedroom at night. She was only unhooked from the chair to go to the bathroom once in awhile. Brooke still fed her like a little child during every meal, but she didn't play with the collar and button. And she promised that she wouldn't unless Lily disrespected her again. So far, she had kept her word and Lily hoped it would stay that way.

Brooke finally gave her the last spoonful and Lily chewed it up. Brooke smiled proudly at her. "That's a good girl," she replied as she started to clean up. She then pretended to think for a moment. "You know, you've been such a good girl that I'm going to give you your reward for winning that first game of Cops and Robbers that you had played a couple of weeks ago. I've been so busy with my work over these last two weeks that I had completely forgotten about it until Lucas reminded me about it last night." Lily knew that the reward would be more fun for Brooke than her. She waited to hear what Brooke's idea of a prize would be. "I'm going to let you outside today."

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "What's the catch?"

Brooke gave her a grin. "Well, my employees and I are going to hang out by the pool. So you are going to be our towel girl."

"Is that my only option?" Lily asked. She was doing her best to ask nicely. She knew that was the only way Brooke would listen to her. "Because I was hoping that I could hang out with my friends today."

"I'm afraid that Alex and Sam are too busy working to hang out with you," Brooke replied. There was a short pause before she spoke. "However, you could hang out with your classmates before they go to their new homes."

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm afraid that they're _fired_," Brooke replied. Lily was still confused. "You see, my version of being fired is a little different from what you're used to. Why don't we take a little field trip? Then you'll see what I mean."

Lily was relieved when she was released from the chair. She was then forced to follow Brooke to the limousine. She sat quietly until they reached their destination. She was surprised when she saw that they were at the jail. "What are we doing here?" she asked her hesitantly.

Brooke didn't answer until they were in the building. Lily saw that Shelly, Bevin and some of the new girls were in the jail cells. Lily ran over to make sure that her classmates were ok as Brooke spoke. "This is where my employees go when they are fired. They are put in here until the next sale."

Lily looked at her horrified. She knew what that meant. She didn't think that Brooke could do any worse than forcing innocent girls into a job that they clearly didn't want to do. Now she had discovered that she sold her former employees to her clients. "You are one sick bitch," she exclaimed angrily.

Brooke glared at her. To Lily's surprise, she didn't say anything. Lucas tried to grab Lily, but she was too quick for him this time and she ran past the cops. However, she didn't get very far before she cried out in pain. She had forgotten that she was still wearing the shock collar. She turned to Brooke, who was now smirking at her. "Well, it's a good thing that I brought the control button, isn't it?" she asked as she showed it to Lily. "And here I thought that you were making some progress."

"If you think I'm too much trouble, why don't you just fire me?" Lily asked her as Lucas grabbed her. This time, he managed to catch her and hold her still.

"Because I'm still not done with you," Brooke replied before she gave the signal to Lucas. He forced Lily out of the room. Brooke then turned to Shelly and the others, who were now glaring at her. "If there is something that you want to say, say it," she told them.

Shelly knew that it was best for her to speak. "Lily's right. You are a sick bitch," she replied.

Brooke didn't respond to her at first. "I'll be sending Dan your way to punish you for that foul mouth of yours," she told her before she left the police station.

When they arrived back to the house, Lucas took Lily towards the basement. She knew that she wasn't going to go down there to play games this time. She could tell by the angry look on Lucas's face that she was going to be secured to the bed. She just hoped that she wasn't going to experience all nine trainers.

When they got downstairs to the room, he pushed her in. She didn't have a chance to do anything as he dragged her to the bed and secured all four handcuffs on her wrists and ankles. "Since you're not in the mood to be our towel girl, you'll be in here with Ian."

Lily was horrified. That was the last person she wanted to be in there with. She could tell that it was Lucas's idea to put her with Ian and not Brooke's. She was surprised when Lucas didn't offer her a chance to give Brooke an apology since it was Ian. She then knew that he was pissed off.

"You aren't going to let Ian ruin a Brooke Davis original, are you?" Lily snapped. By the way that she was already handcuffed to the bed, she knew that Ian would rip her clothes off her.

"No, he most certainly is not," Brooke said as she stood in the doorway. "Babe, what are you doing?" she asked. Lily was surprised. She thought that Brooke wouldn't mind if she was in the fun room. Then again, she always was in the chair.

"I'm punishing your personal assistant for disrespecting you," Lucas replied. "Since she's been in her chair all day, I thought that it would be nice for her to have a different punishment."

Brooke gave him a smile. "Honey, you know that the fun room isn't for punishment. It's for you and your friends to have some fun with the girls." Lily rolled her eyes. She hated the way how they acted so loving with each other. "Besides, Lily is right. Ian isn't the right person to punish her." Lily didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried. "You know how I love doing it. So after she spends the day being our towel girl, she will be wearing that lovely collar while we have fun with the button all night."

"You might want to hold off on that," Peyton said as she came into the basement. "We have just found out that Mrs. Roe and Lily's boyfriend are on their way to New York."

Brooke was furious. "What? Why?" she demanded. She didn't let Peyton answer as she started giving out orders. "Peyton, make sure that my plane is ready. I'm leaving for New York immediately. How long ago did they leave?"

"They left right after breakfast," Peyton replied. "They are doing a road trip. So it will be quite a few hours before they get there. They will probably stop by Clothes Over Bros in the morning."

"Good. Call Victoria and let her know that I'm coming," Brooke instructed before she turned to Lily. "Since I'll be out of town, I think that I'll put you back in the cabin. Or can I trust you not to cause trouble while I'm gone?" Before Lily could answer, Brooke continued on. "That means no leading a rebellion, no disrespecting Lucas or any of the other employees and no trying to escape. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Lily answered as Lucas unlocked her from the handcuffs. She was relieved that Brooke didn't say anything else before she left the room. She had a feeling that she would be watched like a hawk the entire time that Brooke was going to be gone.

It wasn't long before she was being escorted into the living room, where Alex was waiting. They exchanged relieved looks as Lily walked into the room. Her cousin greeted her as she approached her. "Are you ok? We've been worried about you since that day that Chloe announced that she was pregnant. I never expected it to be her."

"How has she been doing?" Lily asked anxiously.

"I don't know. She never returned after Peyton took her away," Alex replied. She then thought for a moment. "In fact, I haven't seen Sam since that day either." Lily suddenly became concerned. "But I'm sure she's ok."

Lily didn't want to hear her excuses. She got up from the couch and crossed her arms. "You don't seem very concerned that I'm stuck here like you are." She then corrected herself. "That's right. You think that you belong here." She didn't care if she was being watched. She wanted to get her feelings out.

Before Alex could answer, the double doors opened up and Julian stormed in. "Sorry to break this family reunion, but Alex has some work to do." Both Lily and Alex knew the real reason why he was sending Alex out of the room. He didn't want them to continue their conversation. "Now get in the truck. I'm driving you back to the club." Alex didn't object as she got up from the couch and followed Julian out of the room.

Lily was then left alone. She then knew that this was the perfect opportunity to find out about Brooke's past. She didn't care if she would get in trouble or not. She had to know what had made Brooke the way she was. She slipped out of the room and across the hall to Brooke's office. However, she was disappointed to see that it was locked. She then knew that she had to wait to find out.

"Lily, there you are. I was wondering if you would like to come and help me out at the store," Haley said. "It beats hanging out here with the guards and trainers, doesn't it?" she pointed out.

Lily could tell that she was trying to be nice. So she finally agreed and they headed out the door. As Haley drove through the streets, Lily was quiet. She didn't know what to say to her. She didn't see her around much when Brooke was punishing her. All Lily had seen her do was follow orders. So she didn't know whether she was a friend or enemy.

Lily then noticed that they were going in a different direction than they were supposed to. She turned to Haley confused. "Where are we going?" she asked hesitantly. "This isn't the way to the store."

"We're making a quick stop first," Haley replied. Lily started getting nervous. She hoped that this wasn't a trick where Haley was taking her to the cabin for a punishment. She then grew confused as they reached the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked as Haley parked the car in a parking space.

Haley quickly shushed her. "I'll explain everything inside," she promised her as she gestured her to follow her. Even though Lily didn't know her that much, she had a feeling that she should trust her. So she climbed out of the vehicle and followed Haley into the hospital.

Haley walked past the front desk and led Lily to the elevator. Haley then pressed the floor that she wanted. Lily still wondered what they were doing there. When they got to the appropriate floor, Haley and Lily walked out and down the hall until they came to a set of double doors. Haley pressed in a code on the keypad before the double doors were opened. Haley then ushered her in before she made sure the doors were closed.

"Ok, what is going on?" Lily asked.

"This is the maternity ward," Haley told her as they walked down the hall. "Brooke set it up for her new business."

Lily quickly put the pieces together. "You don't mean that she _wants _them pregnant?"

"I'm afraid that they aren't the only ones that she wants to get pregnant," Haley replied. Lily shook her head in disbelief. She didn't think that Brooke would be able to any more crueler than she already was. "She's planning to do it after she breaks you into obeying her." There was a short pause before she spoke. "But I'm not going to let that happen."

Lily raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked. She wanted to trust her, but she was still suspicious. "Why would you want to help us?"

"You have every right not to trust me," Haley replied. "After all, nobody has been very nice to you since you found out the truth about Brooke's main business except Jake. But the truth is that I've been looking after you." Lily gave her a confused look. "I stopped Nathan from punishing you too harshly." Lily still wasn't convinced. "Do you know why your mom was heading to New York? She wants to know where your stuff is. They haven't gotten it yet."

Lily looked at her. "You mean you never sent it out?"

Haley shook her head. "No, I didn't. Since my sisters and I aren't allowed to tell your parents directly about you, we decided to give them hints. But then Chloe became pregnant and Brooke decided to use that to her advantage. So we had to change the plans. We have to get you girls out now before it gets any worse." Before Lily could even ask, Haley quickly answered for her. "Don't worry. We're going to take a group at a time. Sam, Chloe and her friends in here are first."

"Shouldn't you get Shelly and her friends first?" Lily asked. "After all, they are the ones in most danger."

Haley sighed. "I know, but the hospital is the less guarded one of the three places. I promise that we will get them out, but first we have to get you and these girls to a safe place." Before Lily could protest, Haley spoke up. "I know you want to stick around for Alex, but you can't. If you stay, then Brooke will only get worse with you. You might even end up handcuffed to the bed and the guys would have their fun with you."

"I don't care," Lily exclaimed. "I'm not leaving without her."

"Your parents would be devastated if they heard that their daughter had gone through the same experience that they had," Quinn said as she appeared in the hall. Haley gave her sister an angry look.

Lily became confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not the point. Our point is that we're not going to let you be Brooke's toy any longer. Because once she breaks you, she will get you to sign the contract. Then you will be officially hers to play with for good."

Lily knew that she was right. She let out a heavy sigh. "But if I leave, won't Brooke go after me?"

Quinn shook her head. "No, she won't. She is going to be too busy looking for Sam and the others to worry about you. After all, they belong to her. You don't yet," she replied. "And she doesn't want to lose clients because that would hurt her business. So she would make finding Sam and the others her top priority. That will distract her long enough for us to get the rest of the girls out of Tree Hill."

"But won't they be even more guarded than before?" Lily asked.

Quinn was about to explain when Haley quickly stopped her. "That's enough for now. We shouldn't tell her everything. It's too risky to tell her our whole plan."

"What about my parents?" Lily asked. "I may not have known Brooke for long, but I know she will use them or my friends for leverage."

Haley tried to calm her down. "We know. Taylor has already contacted your mom and told her to head back to Charlotte. My dad will explain to them what is going on and get them to hide in a safe location." Lily was about to answer when Haley didn't let her. "We've already taken care of the people who were watching them. I know you want to be reunited with your parents, but I'm afraid that can't happen for awhile."

Lily couldn't believe her ears. "You really are here to help us get out of here, aren't you?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, we are," she admitted. "And we have to hurry if we want to get going before anyone discovers that you're gone." Lily was surprised that she wasn't coming along with them. "I have to stay here to make sure that Brooke isn't on your trail, not to mention Nathan." She didn't say another word about it and Lily knew that the subject matter was closed.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta: Leeese.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Soon, Lily was sitting besides Sam on a school bus. They were anxiously waiting until they would be able to leave. Sam let out a frustrated groan. "Why the hell is it taking us so long to leave?" she asked to her coworkers. "If we stay around much longer, we're going to get caught."

Lily hated to admit it, but she was right. Too much time had already passed since they had loaded the bus. She decided to see what the holdup was. She got up from her seat and walked down the aisle towards the door. She jumped down to the ground and over to Haley, Quinn and Ellie. "The natives are getting restless," she told them.

"We're waiting for Jake," Haley said. She then looked at her watch. "He was supposed to be here by now."

"Well, we can't wait for him much longer," Ellie said. "If Brooke finds out that her two spies have been arrested, she will come back here to start the investigation. You two shouldn't be here when that happens."

"Brooke already knows," a familiar voice told her. The four turned to see Shelly, Bevin and the other jailbird girls coming towards them from across the parking lot. Haley didn't have a chance to ask when Shelly continued. "We overheard the so-called cops talking about it. She's had her suspicions about you for awhile. So she decided to test you to see if you really would send Lily's stuff to Lily's parents or not."

Haley groaned. She mentally kicked herself. "I should have known that this was a test. How could I have been so stupid?"

Shelly quickly continued her explanation. "She was going to have the cops hold the bus until she was able to come here. Luckily, we were able to flirt with Officer Stevens and get him close enough to knock him out and get the key. Then we fought off the other officers and put them in our jail cells."

"Good job," Haley replied. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to bring you girls with us. Get on." Shelly and her friends started filing on as Ellie took down their names. Haley let out a sigh. "Lily, you do know that we can't rescue Alex right now, right?"

Lily was about to protest when Quinn spoke up. "Why not? We have everybody else. We might as well get Alex and the others," she pointed out.

Haley knew that there was no time to argue. "Alright, we'll go and see if we can help rescue them." She then gestured Lily to get on the bus. Lily did and took her seat next to Sam as they heard a car drive up next to the bus.

Everyone turned to see who it was. Their hopes of escaping were instantly dashed as they saw Dan and Cooper climbing out of the car. They grew worried as Ellie came onto the bus and told them to stay put. More cars soon arrived and made a circle around the school bus, trapping them. Lily couldn't help but notice that Nathan wasn't among the people who had come to stop the girls from escaping. The last vehicle to arrive was Brooke's limousine.

From her seat, Lily could see that Quinn and Taylor had guns pointing at the group. However, Haley didn't. Sam and the others were surprised. "How the hell is she going to defend herself if she doesn't get her gun out?" Sam exclaimed.

Lily didn't respond. Instead, she focused on what Haley and Brooke were saying to each other. She was an expert on reading lips. "Haley wants to do some negotiations," she told them. "She is willing to give all the information she has on her business in exchange for our freedom."

"There's no way that Brooke would ever allow that," Sam told her. "Otherwise, she would be out of business completely. She would have to give up her fashion company. And it's not like she can start over with a bunch of new girls."

Lily didn't have a chance to respond as they heard footsteps. They were relieved to see Haley and she was approached with many questions. However, she quickly shushed them. "Here is the deal. According to Brooke, she is willing to release you. But there's a catch." Nobody was looking forward to hearing what it was. "You girls will have to compete in a bunch of her sick games to determine who goes and who stays."

"You mean like that stupid game of Cops and Robbers?" Sam asked. "What about Chloe? She's pregnant. There's no way that she would be able to play those sick games."

"There will be a few people excluded out including Chloe," Haley replied, avoiding Lily's eyes. Lily then knew that Haley was hiding something from her. She didn't have a chance to ask when Peyton came onto the bus.

Peyton plastered a fake smile on her face. "Ok, we're going to take a little field trip to the high school gym except for Chloe and Lily," Peyton told the group. Lily knew that was her signal to get off the bus. She decided to go without being forced to. She got up from her seat and followed Haley through the aisle. Chloe was right behind them.

When they reached the ground, Haley, Chloe and Lily were ambushed by the security guards. Haley and Lily were immediately handcuffed and the men started pulling their prisoners to separate cars. "Lily, don't tell them anything," Haley called to her.

Lily could only nod her head as she was dragged to the awaiting car. She was pushed in the car and didn't have a chance to see the driver before Lucas fastened her seatbelt. As soon as he shut the door, the driver turned on the engine. Lucas backed away surprised. He only had a chance to look at the driver for a quick moment before the driver drove the car away from the crowd.

Lily was confused as she watched Lucas conversing with Brooke. She was even more puzzled when she saw that nobody was getting ready to follow them. "Ok, what the hell is going on here?" she demanded.

The driver turned to her. To her complete and total surprise, she saw that it was Jake. He gave her a smile before he turned back to the road. "I'm sorry I'm late. But Brooke kept me busy until the last possible second. I didn't get there until it was too late. So I just waited for an opportunity to rescue you and your friends. Then I overheard Brooke saying that she wasn't planning on letting you play the games. I knew that I had to get you out first because she doesn't have any leverage against you." Lily gave him a confused look. "I don't think she knows about her two spies that were watching your house getting arrested yet."

"Where are my parents?" Lily asked anxiously.

"All you need to know that they are safe from Brooke," Jake assured her. "And Alex may be your cousin, but Brooke knows that she isn't the right leverage. She'll let her play in the games." Lily wanted to believe that, but she was doubtful. She also wanted to believe that Haley and her sisters were going to be ok, but she was worried about them. She couldn't imagine what Brooke had in store for them for betraying her.

Haley was more concerned about the girls than herself. Once she and her sisters had arrived back at the house, the two older ones were sent to their rooms while Haley was forced into the living room. She was surprised to find that Nathan was already waiting for her. To her even greater surprise, they were left alone.

There was an awkward silence before Nathan finally spoke. "What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded. "I know that you are unhappy here. But I never would have thought that you would betray Brooke and try to help the girls escape."

Haley wasn't going to let him blame her for this mess. "Don't pin this on me, Nathan," she exclaimed angrily. "I'm not the one who is being used for money or getting punished for defending myself. Maybe if you actually had a heart, you would understand their pain."

"Hey, they are the ones who wanted to do this job in the first place," Nathan countered.

Haley gave him a look. "What about the new girls? They came here to be fashion models, not sex slaves." She didn't let Nathan respond. "If I would have known that you would turn out exactly like your father, I would have divorced you a long time ago."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nathan demanded as he frowned at his wife.

Haley glared at him. "You're smart. You figure it out." There was an awkward silence before she spoke again. "I love you, Nathan. But I can't stand by and let Brooke ruin these girls' lives. It isn't right for her to use them to her advantage like this."

Nathan was silent as the double doors opened up. Haley kept her cool as Brooke marched into the room. Lucas was right beside her. "Ok, where did Jake take Lily?" Brooke demanded. Haley remained quiet. She knew that Brooke wasn't in the mood for patience. But she wanted to push her buttons. Brooke waited for a few more moments before speaking again. "I'll ask you again. Where is she?"

Haley avoided her question. "Why are you concerned about her?" she asked as she sat down on the couch. "After all, you have all the girls you own. Why would you want your personal assistant back?"

Brooke was getting impatient with Haley. "Well, it looks like I'll have to resort to getting the answers I want the hard way."

Haley tried not to laugh. "I really don't think that Dan's methods will work on me."

"I know," Brooke replied as Lucas walked up behind Haley. Haley then started to get suspicious. "That's why I've come up with a new way that I know will let me find out the truth." She then gave the signal to Lucas. However, Haley was too quick for him. She grabbed his arm and wrestled him to the ground. Nathan and Brooke looked at her in shock as she pinned him to the ground, winning the match.

"I'll do it the easy way then," Haley told her before she let Lucas go. He then got up from the floor and went over to his sweetheart, still in shock. "I don't know where Jake is taking Lily, but I can tell you that it won't be the same place where we were planning to take the girls. Jake knows that it's too big of a risk."

Brooke continued her questioning. "I don't suppose you know why Mrs. Roe and Mr. Adams never made it to New York, do you? Or why my two spies who were watching Lily's house were arrested for trespassing on private property? Or why Keith and Karen packed up and left town soon after that happened? Where did they go?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answers to any of those questions," Haley lied. "But good luck in trying to find Lily or her parents. Because I doubt that Lily will come crawling back to you without some leverage."

"Well, her little friends are refusing to play in the competition until she does," Brooke said. "They don't believe that it's fair that they get to fight for their freedom and she doesn't. So they are going to continue doing their jobs until Lily is brought back." There was then silence as Cooper and Dan came into the room. "Good, you're here. Lock these two up separately."

Nathan was shocked. He was about to protest when Haley spoke up first. "Nathan had nothing to do with this," she exclaimed as Dan grabbed his son. Cooper did the same to Haley.

"How do I know that though?" Brooke pointed out. "After all, he is your husband." She then turned to Nathan. "I'm sorry, but it is only temporary until I find out the truth." She then turned to Dan and Cooper. "Take them away," she ordered.

Lucas didn't say anything as his brother was forced out of the room. He then turned to his wife. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "Haley's right, you know. We have all the girls who you own. And you get to keep them all. Why do you need your personal assistant back?"

"Because she is my favorite pet," Brooke reminded him. "And if a pet runs away, you would do anything to get it back, right?"

Lucas nodded in agreement. "I'll send out emails and flyers to all of our outside clients to be on the lookout for her and Jake." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "And what should they do about Jake?"

"I'll take care of him," Peyton offered as she came into the room. "Brooke, we have a problem." Brooke could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't good news. "Lily's parents aren't the only ones who left town. Her best friend Millie, her boyfriend Mouth and Lily's boyfriend have disappeared as well."

"So in other words, we have no leverage to get Lily to come back on her own," Lucas replied. "Maybe it's time to let Dan take care of her before she runs off and tells the police about us."

"How can she when the whole world believes that she's dead?" Peyton reminded him.

"Still, we shouldn't take any chances," Dan replied as he came back into the room. "I would be happy to find her for you and eliminate her."

Brooke quickly spoke up. "That won't be necessary, Dan. I will get Lily back before she causes trouble." Her husband could tell that she had a plan forming in her head. And he couldn't wait to hear it.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where we are going?" Chase asked Mouth as he leaned forward to the front of the car where Mouth was driving. Millie was right beside him while Chase shared the backseat with Antwon "Skills" Taylor, who was friends with Mouth. "Because I don't think that back roads are that trustworthy."

"Well, excuse me if I didn't want dangerous men following me and my girlfriend," Mouth snapped. "Besides, you could have stayed back in Charlotte and researched more about Brooke Davis. You didn't have to come with us."

"According to Keith and Karen, I did," Chase replied sullenly. He couldn't believe that he had been talked into doing this. This was not the way he wanted to spend his summer vacation.

When he had arrived back with Karen, Keith and another man were waiting for them. The man explained that a dangerous man named Dan Scott was after them and he had found out where Keith and Karen lived. They needed to get to a safe place until he was arrested. Chase didn't quite understand why he, Mouth and Millie had to get out of Charlotte, but he had no choice but to go on the road trip. They brought Rex along since Keith and Karen didn't want to fly him with them to their secret hiding place.

It didn't help his mood that he hadn't found anything suspicious about Brooke Davis. The only thing that had struck his interest was that Brooke had been attacked by a rival team once during her years in high school. She had been pregnant at the time and had a miscarriage as a result of the attack. Chase was surprised to see that her boyfriend at the time was Lucas Scott and wondered if he was related to Dan Scott.

"Maybe we should stop in the next town and ask for directions," Millie suggested. They had been driving a long time and hadn't seen a sign for a couple of hours. She looked at the map and frowned. "I can't seem to find where we are." They then heard a weird noise. "What was that?" she asked.

Mouth groaned in frustration as he pulled the car on the side of the road. The four got out and examined the car. They then found that they had a flat tire. However, Chase told them that there was no reason to panic. "We can just put the spare tire on," he said confidently. He then frowned as he saw the look on Mouth's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a spare tire," Mouth replied. His friends looked at him shocked. "I forgot to put another one in the trunk when I replaced one last time."

"So we're stuck in the middle of nowhere without a spare tire?" Skills asked. "That's just great, Mouth. What do you propose we do now?"

"There's nothing we can do except walk until we reach someone that can help us," Chase replied as he let Rex out of the car. He attached his leash to the collar before he turned back to his friends. "You guys can stay with the car, but I'm going to start walking." He wasn't going to sit around and wait for someone to drive by.

"I'll go with you," Millie offered. She knew that she would be safe with him and Rex. "I have my cell-phone in case you need to get hold of us," she told Mouth before she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful," Mouth warned her. Millie nodded as she followed Chase down the road. Mouth watched her with a heavy heart. He then let out a sigh. "Why do I feel like I'm making a big mistake?" he asked Skills.

"Dude, your big mistake was not putting a spare tire in the trunk," Skills replied. Mouth gave him a look. Skills knew that he wasn't helping his friend feel better. "Look, you're just feeling overprotective of her because of Lily's car accident. And I don't blame you. I would have done the same thing with Bevin if she hadn't been killed too."

Mouth looked at his friend. "You still miss her, don't you?" he asked. Skills sadly nodded. "I know it's hard, but we'll get through it together. Even though she wasn't the smartest person, she was still my friend." Skills smiled at him gratefully. "So how about we try and figure out where we are?" Mouth asked as he grabbed the map from the front seat.

A short distance away, Chase and Millie were having an argument about the information that Chase had found on Brooke Davis. "So what if her boyfriend was Lucas Scott? That doesn't mean that he's related to Dan Scott," Mille told him. "Even if he is related to this Dan Scott, that doesn't mean that he is like his father or uncle or whoever."

"The apple doesn't usually fall from the tree," Chase replied as they reached a sign. He read it and then started laughing. Millie looked at him curiously. "We're in Tree Hill, where Brooke Davis grew up. This is a perfect place to do some more research on her."

Millie gave him a look. "We're here to get the car fixed, not investigate Lily's former boss. And I don't want to see you bother these people by asking them questions about Brooke Davis. Promise me that you won't." Chase wanted to protest, but Millie was firm. "On my best friend's grave, you promise that you won't investigate more about Brooke Davis or her fashion company."

Chase could see that she wasn't backing down. He didn't answer. "Let's go and see if we can find someone to help fix the car," he replied before they set off towards the town.


End file.
